The Plan for Happiness
by kbcountry37
Summary: Six weeks after turning down Logan's marriage proposal, Rory realizes that the wide open future she wanted isn't all it was cracked up to be. She misses Logan, so she leaves the Obama campaign and returns to Stars Hollow. Lorelai is already planning to bring happiness back into Rory's life. Will Rory ever be happy again? Rated M after chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1: Rory gives up

**A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls. That goes to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I'm just playing in the world she created.**

**This story is post season 7. Starts approximately about 6 weeks after the series finale. It is and will ALWAYS be Rory/Logan. They are the main couple in this fic, but I will go by canon with where I think the other couples should be at this time. It's as canon as I can get it or want it. I try to stay true to the shows I love when I write fanfiction.**

**So, enjoy and leave me a review. I love them and I take them as positive reinforcement/criticism and nothing more.**

* * *

><p>Rory sat in an old, run down hotel room in some city on Obama's campaign. She had no clue which one because she was barely holding it together. She's getting her articles written, but barely. She was doing a horrible job hiding her heartbreak. She was miserable and she only brought it upon herself.<p>

The man she loved more than anything gave her the world on a silver platter and she tossed it away, and for what? Stinky, run down hotel rooms and crowded buses, really, she could be with him. She could be planning the wedding of her dreams right now. Why did she say no? A question Rory still can't get an answer to.

All she knew was that a month and a half of this was enough. She was done. Her heart won't heal like this. So, she calls her mom. Maybe Lorelai will give her clarity. No, no. Rory doesn't want clarity.

Rory needs to go back to Stars Hollow, to her mom, to Logan. She needs to find him. Find a way to apologize for breaking his heart and to make him hers once again. Rory realized the moment he walked away that no one could replace Logan Huntzberger in her heart.

It took a month and half to sink in, but she knew what she needed to do, to get her life back. She thought she wanted a career first, but she's nothing without Logan. She can have him and a career. Logan always supported her. Even when he proposed he was telling her of places she could work. He was being so selfless and she wasn't thinking about that at all.

So, she picks up her phone and calls her boss. She explained her situation and that she needs to go home. She tells Hugo it is homesickness, but that's only about 30% of Rory's issues. Yes, Rory misses her mom, grandparents, dad, Gigi, and Stars Hollow, but missed Logan so much more. Rory was lovesick. Hugo was sad to hear this, but he understood. Rory also said she couldn't give her all to her writing when she was so unhappy.

So, after she ended the call with Hugo, Rory called Lorelai's cell phone.

"Hello, fruit of my loins", Lorelai chipperly answered her phone, knowing Rory had not been very happy the last time they talked.

"Hi mom", Rory replied.

"Awe, no snappy comeback, something is wrong. Are you ok, hun?"

"No, mom, I'm not. I'm miserable. What was I thinking? This life is not for me. Why? Why did I say no to Logan?" Rory began to cry really hard.

Lorelai was shocked. Rory was lovesick. Lorelai knew Rory was in love with Logan, and was shocked, but not surprised when she refused the proposal. However, it seems to have sunk in for Rory and it's making her miserable. "Rory, are you sure?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I just keep thinking about if I had told him yes. I'd be planning the wedding and I have ideas on what I wanted. I can't believe I thought I couldn't have both Logan and a career. He always wanted me to achieve my dreams. I know he wouldn't have let me become Shira, but I guess it scared me. Logan truly wanted me to have a career and be his wife at the same time. He even said it when he told me about California. He noted places I could work. He got us a house, mom, a place for us to live and be together. Why? I know he said he loved me, but I guess it never sank in until now", Rory ranted.

"Oh, honey. I could tell he adored you, which is why I let him propose. Despite my hatred of Logan in the past, he really loved you. I knew he wouldn't hold you back, not after our talk when he was here during the hay bale maze."

"You actually talked to him? Like civilized?"

"Yes, over pie and ice cream. My thoughts on him changed that night."

"Wow, Mom. What am I going to do? I doubt he wants to talk to me. I broke his heart. When we first got together, he said I was his first girlfriend. I was the only girl he ever let himself fall in love with and I broke his heart."

"Rory, have you talked to his sister or his friends?"

"No, Colin and Finn probably won't talk to me. Honor might. She didn't want to lose our friendship after we broke up the first time, but she may not want to talk to the girl who broke her baby brother's heart into a million pieces. She was the only Huntzberger who approved for a while. Whatever happened to Mitchum, I don't know, but we were civil at the end."

"Well, things change, Ror, and Logan grew up; I saw it so I'm sure Mitchum did."

"I already called Hugo. I feel bad about leaving, especially since Logan helped get me this job, but I miss him so much. I'm flying home tomorrow. Will you be at the airport in Hartford?"

"With bells on. Text me your flight info and I'll be there. We will work this out, Ror. I want you to be happy and if it's Logan who will bring you happiness, then I will support you."

"Thanks, mom. I love you. I have enough money to last me a little while, so I'm not worried about that. I just hope I can get him to forgive me."

"If he loves you like I think he does, then he will."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's all for chapter 1. I know my chapters are usually longer than that, but you'll see why I ended this chapter the way I did. I've already written a this story, so expect more. I'm not writing this one as I go. I've learned that if I do that, I NEVER finish and I didn't that to happen to this story.**

**Anyways, reviews are nice and greatly appreciated. **

**The only thing I can say is that I'm changing tenses on purpose. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lorelai talks to Emily

**A/N: Like I said last chapter, the majority of this story is already written, so I will be updating regularly to get all the chapters posted. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Enjoy and reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>After the phone call with Rory, Lorelai sat there thinking about what Rory had said. "What am I going to do?" she thinks to herself. "How can I expedite the process? I want to have a surprise for her when she gets home tomorrow."<p>

So, Lorelai did something she normally refuses to do, call her mom. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy with Rory's decision, but Lorelai was going to support Rory and she knew her mother had the contact info for Logan's sister. Lorelai knew she needed to get Honor on her side. To get Logan to forgive Rory. Who better than she to do this? What a surprise?

She knew Rory would be sad she didn't get to initiate contact, but Lorelai knows Rory would mope around for days, if she didn't do this for her.

Lorelai knows her parents are probably getting ready for bed, but she knows her mother wants what is best for Rory, even if her idea of that is not what Rory, or even she wants.

So, here she sits in her living room at 9 PM on a Thursday night hoping her mother will help her put Rory and Logan back together. She dials the familiar number waiting for an answer, probably the newest maid that her mother is tormenting, which Lorelai thinks is a good thing that it will be a maid and not one of her parents because it will give her a little more time to think about what she needs to tell and ask of her mother.

"Hello, Gilmore residence. Who is speaking?" the maid of the week answers.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I need to speak to Emily. I'm her daughter."

"One moment, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai cringes, but knows her mother wouldn't let the maid address her any other way. About a minute later Lorelai hears the phone pick up and her mother say, "Hello Lorelai. The maid says you need to talk to me."

"Yes, mom, I do."

"Well, what is it? I don't have all evening and it's getting late."

"Ok, I have a favor to ask and before I ask, I need to explain or it won't make sense."

"You aren't making sense, Lorelai."

"I know, but I will, so, please, let me talk."

"Ok, talk."

"Well, I just talked to Rory and she had decided that the campaign trail isn't for her. She's miserable."

"Well, of course she is. Who would want to live in trashy hotels and crowded buses is beyond me. Why Rory thought it was a good idea, I'll never know. Besides, her writing hasn't been as good as it usually is. Is something wrong with her, Lorelai?"

"Nothing's physically wrong, but emotionally, she's miserable. She's lovesick, Mom. She misses Logan. She regrets turning him down. She wants to come back to Stars Hollow and find a way to contact Logan. Maybe tell him she regrets her decision and hopefully get him back. She wants Logan back and I fear she will mope around the Hollow if I don't find a way to speed up the reconciliation. I want her to be happy, Mom. If Logan is who will do that, then I will back her 100%."

"So why did you call me? I don't know where he is, Lorelai. He hasn't been seen since Rory's graduation. I haven't talked to Shira, and your father hasn't seen Mitchum in a while. I saw his sister at the club yesterday, but it was a brief hello, nothing more."

"Well, Logan and Honor are close, and Honor and Rory are still friends. However, Rory hasn't spoken to Honor since everything happened and she's scared to contact Honor about Logan because she's afraid she will protect Logan."

"Ah, and since you don't have Honor's number, you want it from me. Sure." Emily proceeded to give Lorelai Honor's number and then said, "Lorelai, I want Rory happy too. I'm sure that if I know Honor at all, since besides Logan, she's the only other Huntzberger that actually has manners, that she will want what is best for Logan. I know he loved Rory. You could see it, despite some of our earlier misgivings. I think despite everything, Honor will help."

"Well, I certainly hope so, Mom. Otherwise, I doubt that they will be able to reconcile. Rory is quite certain Logan's buddies won't help her."

"Well, I could see her thinking. So, when will she be home?"

"Tomorrow evening. She just sent me her flight information. I'm picking her up in Hartford at 10 PM. It was the best flight she could get."

"Ok, well. It's late. I hope your plan works, Lorelai. They were made for each other. I'm glad Rory finally realized it. I don't know where her brain was."

"I think her biggest fear was becoming Shira. Which I proceeded to tell her what Logan told me. He wanted Rory to have her dreams. He said he chose to pursue Rory because she was everything his mother wasn't."

"I knew I liked that boy. You've got that right. Rory has beauty, breeding, and brains. Well, again, I hope it works. Let me know what happens."

"I will, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, Lorelai."

They hung up and Lorelai looked at the phone number she had procured from her mother. She knew that calling someone she didn't know this time of night would be rude, but she'll just have to see. It's for Rory and Logan's happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews that have already come in. :D **

**More to come! I promise, this story, unlike my others will be completed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lorelai talks to Honor

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews. They mean a lot to me. Please keep them coming.**

**As always, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>Lorelai cautiously called Honor's number. She didn't know what would happen, but she sure hoped for a positive result.<p>

"Hello", said Honor when she picked up her cell phone. She was confused as no one called her cell phone at this time of night. She also didn't notice the number, but that's not saying that this call wasn't important.

"Hi, is this Honor?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I'm Rory's mom. You know, Logan's Rory."

"Oh my God. Wow, you are the last person I thought I'd be hearing from. Rory always talked very highly of you."

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Why are you calling, Lorelai?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard what happened from Logan, but what I want to say is that Rory is regretting her decision. She is miserable. She went to write on Obama's campaign and, well, she's so miserable that her job is suffering. She misses Logan terribly. I hear it in her voice every time I talk to her, which is rather frequently. Her articles are not her best work. I know it, she knows it, and my mother even mentioned it to me. She's leaving the campaign and coming back to Stars Hollow tomorrow evening. She wants to apologize to Logan and prove to him that she made a mistake. Is there any chance of him accepting it?"

"Well, right now, I don't know. However, to be honest with you, Lorelai, Logan is just as miserable. He adored her, Lorelai, and I thought the Thanksgiving break up was bad, but he's ten times worse than I've ever seen him."

"Ok, so what can we do to fix this? I want Rory to be happy and it seems that she wants Logan."

"And I want my baby brother happy. I never saw him happier than when he was with Rory. The light is missing in his eyes. Even my father commented on how miserable Logan looked. He's drinking himself to sleep. He never went to California. Dad gave him the job he was going to give Logan anyways. Logan is due to take over soon, but my father said that he won't let Logan's hands touch the company with how miserable he is. Besides, that bad deal he made is not easy for the board to forget. HPG was always Logan's to run one day, but dad won't and can't turn it over to him in the state that Logan is currently in."

"You mean he went back to Mitchum. When I last talked to him, he was so adamant in finding his own way. I guess losing Rory did a number on him."

"Yes, and it's not like I haven't tried cheering him up. Finn and Colin have tried too, but their attempts backfired worse than anything else. He won't even look at another woman. That's Finn's word on this, Lorelai."

"Ok, so I think we are in the same boat here. We both want the best for them and what they both want is each other. How easy would it be to convince him?"

"I honestly don't know. He's either drunk or asleep. I'm so worried about him. If you can believe it, so is my father. Dad's been trying to get Logan through this, but well, Dad is being Dad. Mom and Grandpa could care less that Logan's heart is broken. Lorelai, do you mind me asking why she said no?"

"She said she was afraid of turning into your mother."

"Oh, wow. Logan wouldn't have let that happen. He told me himself that he wanted her to work. He was so proud of her, Lorelai. I know this about Logan. He never wanted a trophy wife. Matter of fact, I always hoped Logan would find a woman that would be able to love him for him and not his trust fund or his name. I also hoped that woman could handle this family, and Rory can. She put my Dad in his place. I'm sure she'd give my Mom a run for it. I'd pay to witness it too. Whatever Emily told you about my mother is true. Rory is not my Mom. I know who Rory's Dad is, Lorelai. She told me. When my Mom finds out, she may try act like she never said Rory couldn't be a Huntzberger, but I know Rory will not let it slide. Rory kept Logan on his toes. To tame him the way she did, she would have to. I will help you convince Logan to accept Rory's apology. I doubt he'll propose again for a while, but when he does, because I know he will. Rory and Logan deserve this. I have some advice I plan on imparting on him. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. He's probably already passed out tonight. If I have to, I'll slap him awake tomorrow morning and talk to him."

"Best hangover food I know is a beef burrito. They work for Rory."

"Must've had some experience." Honor laughs.

"Blame your brother. It was before they were official. It was a combo of too much Founder's Day Punch and Logan not returning her calls. Rory actually got Logan to commit to her the next day."

"Oh my God! That's one crazy story. Well, I'll keep that in mind. He does love burritos. Tell you what, Lorelai. Why don't I meet you tomorrow for lunch? There's a small café I found right outside of Central Park in New York. I'll be going tomorrow to talk to Logan. He's living in the family penthouse. I'll meet you at the café at 11:30 am to talk. I'll try to get Logan to come; it's a long shot for him. However, I most definitely will be there."

"That sounds good. I'll get someone to cover me at the inn and I'll tell my neighbor I'll be out of town. Just text me the address, I'm sure if there's coffee, then I'll find it."

"Perfect! Oh, the coffee addiction. I knew Rory got it from somewhere. Logan found it adorable, you know."

"Well, he's got good taste." Lorelai laughs.

"That I agree with. Rory could definitely handle Logan." Honor laughs. "See you tomorrow, Lorelai. We will get Rory and Logan back together."

"Thanks so much, Honor. See you tomorrow. I'm glad to have you on my side." Lorelai hung up her phone and was so glad Honor had agreed to help her out.

She was shocked about Logan not going to California, but she realized that she wouldn't move all the way to the other side of the country if her heart had gotten broken. This makes things a lot easier. She just hopes Honor's influence on Logan comes through. This will be a nice surprise for Rory. At least she hopes so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for chapter 3! Reviews are loved. Thanks again for all the follow alerts as well.**

**More to come very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Honor talks to Logan

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life gets in the way sometimes, but to make up for it here is an extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>Honor left her house in Hartford around 6 am so she could be in New York to wake Logan by 8:30 am tops. She knew that the conversation she is planning on having with Logan would prompt some yelling. Honor is prepared for it.<p>

She called Colin after she got off the phone with Lorelai and told him everything. She knew between Colin and Finn, that Colin would be more sober, especially at that time of night. She hoped she could get Finn on board too so they could triple team Logan and explain it to him.

All they want is for him to be happy and that Rory regrets not accepting his proposal. That she quit her job and is going back to Stars Hollow to try to figure out how to explain this to him.

Colin listened to Honor and realized just how much he agreed with her and Lorelai. He wanted Logan happy and if that meant Logan and Rory marrying, then so be it. Logan was always so happy with Rory around.

Colin told Honor that he would help her talk to Logan about this. He informed Honor that Finn was too drunk for this type of conversation and would probably be unable to be awoken in the morning. However, he told Honor that he would meet her at Logan's to try to wake him and convince him.

Honor told him of Lorelai's hangover cure and to get a few from Logan's favorite place, she didn't want Logan hung over tomorrow. Colin agreed and told her he would be there at 8 am, burritos and all.

Honor was pleased to have one of Logan's best friends on her side. She was sure Finn would be too, as he had always loved Rory like his little sister. He had mentioned it a few times.

Two hours later, Honor was parking her Jag outside Logan's building. She saw Colin outside waiting for her with a large bag of burritos in hand. She smiled at the sight. She got out of the car and made her way to Colin.

"Thanks so much, Colin. This mean so much to me."

"Of course, Honor. I hate seeing Huntz like this. He was always happier with Rory around and all I want is for Logan to be happy again. It's what best friends are for."

"Good. That the burritos?" Honor says pointing to the bag in Colin's right hand.

"Yep. Got all his faves."

"Good. Let's go get him up and get a burrito in him. Then we talk. Hope you came prepped for yelling. I'm sure it will happen."

"Yeah, I'm prepped. The last time I mentioned Rory, I got yelled at. So I know what I'm up against. Now, I don't agree with what she did, but Lorelai called you and that means that Rory means what she said. Lorelai doesn't do halfway. My one encounter with her after the yacht incident was enough for me to know that."

"Last night was my first conversation with her, but I could tell that from just how Rory and Logan described her." Honor laughed.

They walked into the lobby and made it to the elevator. They walked into the elevator and Honor pushed the button for the penthouse. The doors dinged closed and they waited for the elevator to make it to the 20th floor, which is where Logan was.

They arrived at the floor and walked to the door. Honor pulled out her key and put it in the lock. She unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in and her eyes widened at the mess she saw in front of her.

"Oh, my God! What has happened to this place? Mom is going to have a fit."

Colin puts the burritos on the kitchen counter and walks around to Logan's bedroom. Honor follows him. She couldn't get it out of her mind at how trashed it was. This was so not Logan. Another reason for them to pull Logan back together and get him to reconcile with Rory.

Honor walked into Logan's bedroom and walked over to the bed where she found her baby brother asleep or passed out, or a combo of the two. She couldn't tell. She looked at Colin who had a look on his face that this is worse than he had seen him previously.

She leans down and shakes Logan, trying to wake him up. She knows it may be a futile attempt, but it's a start. She sees Colin shake his head that her attempt is not going to work.

"He's not going to wake up like that, Honor. I have an idea. Hold on." Colin walked into Logan's closet and went to find the item he knew was hidden amongst the shelves that would wake Logan up. He smiled once he found the megaphone and turned it on. He walked out of the closet, and when Honor saw what he had in his hands, she gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Much better idea than what I was going to do."

"And that would be?"

"Slap him?"

Colin started chuckling. "Really?"

"Well, I've seen it work on TV."

"I think a combo of a slap and the megaphone is exactly what Logan needs."

"Ok, then. I'm ready when you are."

Colin nods in recognition and raises the megaphone up to his mouth and says, "Logan, wake! You have company!"

As Colin is using the megaphone, Honor leans down and slaps the back of Logan's head because he was lying on his stomach. She stood up and stood beside Colin. She smiled when she noticed Logan start to stir.

"What?" Logan yells.

"Gee, baby brother, you are all sunshine and roses today."

"Well, when you awoken with a slap from your sister and your best friend yelling in your ear through a megaphone, you'd be grumpy too. What are you doing here, Honor? Please close the curtain. My head is throbbing."

Colin walked over and closed the curtain. He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of water, as well as a burrito. He then brought it all over to Logan, who was sitting on the side of his bed.

Honor sat down beside Logan and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

Logan noticed Colin with the starts of a cure to his hangover. "What is this, Colin?"

"What does it look like, buddy?"

"It looks like a hangover cure."

"Very astute, Huntz. We are here to pull you out of the funk you have been in."

"I don't need help!"

"Oh, yeah, you do. What Colin and I are here for, you will appreciate later."

"I really doubt that!"

"Oh, baby brother, quit being over dramatic!"

"Over dramatic! Over dramatic! Honor, my heart was ripped out of my chest, ripped apart, and hastily put back in by the only girl I have ever loved. The only girl I ever wanted to marry. Voluntarily spend the rest of my life with."

"Logan, I'm aware of this. We all are, which is why we are here. You will thank us later. I'm 100% sure of it." Honor replies.

"What do you mean?"

Honor can tell he is starting to cry because his breathing is starting to become labored. "Logan, please listen to me. Listen to Colin. Please listen to what we have to say to you before you start to yell. I want you happy, Logan. We all do. Colin and I have talked and we have never seen you happier than when you were with Rory. So, I want to tell you something and you need to let me finish before you yell at me. It really is all out of love."

"Ok, I'll listen, but can I please get rid of this headache?"

"Sure."

Logan reaches out for the aspirin that Colin is still holding and takes it. He then grabs the water bottle and gulps it down. He places then water bottle on the night stand. He sees the burrito Colin is holding and smiles. "What's with the burrito, Colin?"

"Well, for this conversation we need you to be sober and not hung-over."

"Ok, but the burrito. How'd you know? The only person who ever fed me a burrito for a hangover was Ace. Hold on a minute! Are you talking to her?"

"We have not talked to her, but Honor has had a conversation with Lorelai. We will explain that conversation once you have eaten your burrito. I paid them extra to get this especially for you."

Logan turns to Honor and says, " You talked to Lorelai? What? How?"

"I will explain once you have eaten your burrito."

"Fine!" Logan yells. He grabs the burrito out of Colin's hand and unwraps it. He begins to eat it and both Colin and Honor can see the hangover gradually begin to disappear, which makes Honor smile. "What?"

"This is the first time I've seen you sober in six weeks. It makes me very happy. You will be thanking me for this, I promise." Honor says.

"I doubt it, but whatever." Logan finishes the burrito and says, "Thanks for the burrito. Let me brush my teeth and then we can have whatever discussion that you so rudely awakened me to have. I think I have an idea, though." He walks back into the bedroom after brushing his teeth and sits down on his bed next to Honor. Colin decided to sit in the chair that was place in the corner opposite the bed. "Ok, so what was I so rudely awakened for?"

"Well, last night at about 9:30 pm, I got a call on my cell phone from Lorelai. She got my number from her mom, which means she was out on a mission. Everyone knows Lorelai doesn't go to Emily for something little."

"Get on with the story, Honor." Logan exasperatedly yells.

"Ok, but you need to understand the significance of this and what Colin and I are here for."

"I do, especially if Lorelai reached out to Emily."

"Ok, I'm glad you get it. Anyways, Lorelai called me in hopes that I would help her convince you to reconcile with Rory."

"What?" Logan yells. "Hell no! No, no, no, no! Honor, I can't put my heart through that again. What I'm still going through. No!" As he is saying this, he jumps up and begins to pace.

"Please listen to me, Logan. I want you to be happy. Rory made you happy."

"Of course she did! I loved her! Still do and I always will. She's very hard to forget."

"Logan!"

"What?"

"Sit down!"

Logan sat down beside Honor and looked at her. "I'm listening, doesn't mean I'll like what I hear."

"Good, but I think you will. Logan, Colin and I came here today on a mission to bring you happiness. Happiness in the form of the woman you love."

Logan looks between Colin and Honor and says, "I'm confused. What?"

"Let me explain before you shut me back down."

"Ok." Logan sighs.

"Good. Lorelai informed me of how unhappy Rory is. She took a job on the Obama campaign working for your friend Hugo. However, she's quite miserable. Lorelai says that Rory tried to deny it for a while, but after dinner last night Rory called Lorelai crying about how miserable she was. That she misses you and that she regrets not accepting your proposal. She wanted to be anywhere, but where she was. So, she quit the campaign and is flying into Hartford tonight at 10 pm. Lorelai is picking her up."

"What?" Logan yelled. "Rory did this to herself. She has no right to do this!"

"Yes, but Logan, she wasn't working to her potential. Lorelai said that none of her articles were what Rory was normally capable of writing. You know how much potential she has, Logan!"

"Yes, but it still doesn't mean that she didn't do this to herself." Logan said grumpily.

"We agreed on that, Logan! Even Lorelai agreed about that! However, Lorelai called me in hopes that I could somehow convince you to reconcile with Rory. Rory has admitted she regrets the decision she made. Lorelai wants her happy and she's not happy. Not without you, Logan. I want you to be happy, and I know you aren't. You drink yourself to sleep every night, Logan. I can't let you do this anymore! So, I agreed with Lorelai. I told her that I would try to talk to you about this. Then, because I figured I'd need either Colin or Finn, and Colin would probably be sober, I called him and he offered to back me up. So, here we are."

"Ok, you must understand how hesitant I am about this. No matter how much she may want it, I may want it, or anyone else may want it, it doesn't change what happened six weeks ago."

"I know, and if Steph had done the same to me, I'd probably be right where you are, Logan, but an opportunity is presenting itself at happiness and you are going to let it go. That doesn't sound like you." Colin said.

"What can we do to calm your fears?" Honor asks.

"I really don't know." Logan replies.

"Well, will talking to Lorelai help?" Honor asks.

"Maybe. Lorelai never liked me much and I can't understand why she'd try to put Rory and I back together. I know she let me propose, but I don't know and can't understand why."

"Lorelai told me that she knew you loved Rory. That you would and could take care of her. That you'd let her chase her dreams."

"Damn straight! I always wanted Rory to chase her dream. I had always hoped I would be there to experience her chasing them though."

"Well, you are in luck. I'm meeting her for lunch at 11:30 am. Would you like to join us? I'm sure she's like to answer all your questions."

"Really? Sure."

"Yay!" Honor squealed and then hugged Logan.

"Watch it!" Logan replies.

"Sorry, I'm so excited! This is amazing progress from ten minutes ago!"

"Well, I'm going to listen what Lorelai has to say. I'm quite curious."

"Oh, one more thing. Lorelai said that Rory told her that her biggest fear would be becoming mom."

"What?" Logan yelled.

"Rory was afraid that if she married you, she would eventually turn into mom."

"You've got to be kidding me." Logan sighs. "I would've never let that happen. I fell in love with her because she wasn't the typical society girl. She's smart, funny, and most of all she can eat more food than me and not worry about if she'll fit into the dress she's going to wear to the next party. On top of all that, she wanted to be a journalist, which just intrigued me more. She gets the business and we can talk it. I never got bored with her. I really wanted her because I knew she could keep me on my feet and I needed that."

"I'm surprised you realize all that, but you've had a lot of thinking time, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, you need to tell Lorelai all this. You need to tell Rory this."

"I plan to."

"It's settled then. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to class. My father will have my hide if I miss my class." Colin says.

"Go to class, Colin! I'll need you on HPG's side." Logan says.

"I always am!" Colin says back. They all laughed and Colin left for class.

"Once I talk to Lorelai, I'll make my decision, but not until then."

"Good. That's all we want. It's a step closer to happiness." Honor says as she hugs Logan. "Oh, and Logan?"

"Yes, Honor?"

"For the love of God, please call the maid and get her to clean this place up before mom sees it."

Logan laughs and says, "Yes, Honor. I was actually thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope the longer chapter made up for the couples days it took me to get this posted. How'd you like my use of Colin? If he is OOC, I apologize, but I truly think he wants the best for Logan and would help Honor with this. More to come very soon! In the mean time, reviews help! Also, all the follow alerts I have been getting have floored me. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Logan and Lorelai talk

**A/N: Here is the long awaited conversation between Lorelai and Logan. I hope it's as good as everyone hoped. All the alerts and reviews are making me speechless. Thanks so much!**

**As always, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>At 11 am, Honor and Logan left the Huntzberger penthouse and walked to their lunch meeting with Lorelai. They agreed to walk because Honor thought Logan needed the fresh air and he didn't want to argue with her.<p>

"I hope she found it ok." Honor tells Logan.

"I'm sure she did."

"Ok, we are here. Should we wait here or should we go inside and order?"

"Let's wait, mainly because I see her running up the sidewalk."

"Where?"

Logan pointed Lorelai out to Honor and smiled.

Lorelai walked up to Logan and Honor and smiled. "Logan, I'm so happy you came! I was so hoping you'd join us", she said.

"Well, I'm here. Honor has my curiosity peaked."

"After this, I hope I have answered all your questions."

Logan smiled at her and turned to Honor and said, "Honor, this is Lorelai, Rory's mom, Lorelai, this is my sister, Honor."

Lorelai reached out and said, "Pleased to meet you, Honor."

"Pleased to meet you, too. I hope that we can calm all Logan's fears and get him to go back to Rory."

"Me too. Logan, I just want to let you know that you did nothing wrong. Maybe you should've mentioned California to her prior to proposing or talked to her about your thoughts on the future, but you did nothing wrong."

"Thanks, Lorelai. That means a lot coming from you."

"Let's get a table and some food. I'm starving." Honor says.

They all shared a laugh and walked inside. They were immediately seated because Honor had called ahead and made a reservation. She was glad she did because the restaurant was quite busy today.

They ordered their meals and sipped on coffee while they waited for it to arrive. It was here that Lorelai decided to speak up. "So, Logan, what questions do you have for me?"

"Well, I'll admit to being curious as to why you are approving of me all of a sudden."

"Ok, well after we talked when you visited during the spring festival, I began to see you in a different light."

"Really?"

"Yes, a lot can happen over pie and ice cream, Logan. It was that night I realized how much you cared about Rory. So, when you asked for permission, the only thing I hesitated about was California. I truly believe it was one of the factors that played into her saying no. However, I don't get why she took the campaign job if she didn't want to leave the east coast. Last I checked, she was in Omaha, which is where she is flying in from tonight."

"Yeah, I really wasn't thinking. After everything that happened with dad, I just wanted to be away from him. I didn't think that Rory wouldn't follow me."

"Well, there were a few others, but I'm sure Honor told you about those."

"Yes, she did. I'm shocked. Did Rory not know me at all? I always wanted Rory to follow her dreams. Also, the last thing I have ever wanted was a trophy wife. That isn't Rory. It's why I fell in love with her, Lorelai. I will always love her more than anything else in this world. This is so classic Rory."

Lorelai looked at Logan and said, "Yes, it is. She always does this. I remember back in her freshman year at Yale. She freaked out over how hard her classes were. She always realizes it's not as bad as she thinks it is. You know Rory better than I thought."

"Well, we were together for three years and we lived together for a while as well. I lived through many of her study meltdowns." Logan laughs at the memory. "I will never let Rory turn into my mother. She deserves so much more than that."

"I know, which is why I'm here." Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee and says, "is there any way you could go back to Stars Hollow with me and set up a homecoming surprise for Rory?"

Logan smiled and said, "Sure. I'm the surprise, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, I'm there. Lorelai, I'm hoping for her to just take me back tonight. Eventually, I will propose again, but I'm really cautious about all this. I don't want to live like I have for the past six weeks ever again."

"I completely understand. My advice is to talk to her about it all. Marriage, fears, doubts, everything. You'll know when she's ready for it if you both layout what you want. It's what Luke and I just did. I'm so glad we did. I'll give you all the space you need. I'll go stay with Luke after I pick her up, that way you two can talk it out, ok."

"Thank you, Lorelai. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome. I want Rory happy and you are what she wants." Lorelai smiles at him. She then turns to Honor and says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, Honor."

"That's ok. I knew once I brought Logan along that I would become an innocent bystander. I knew what I was getting into. I'm so happy that the plan is working out so far." Honor replies.

"Me too, thank you again." Lorelai says.

"No problem. I knew that Rory was the one the day I met her. I'm just glad that Logan knows it and that she has realized her mistake." Honor then turns to Logan and says, "Call me first thing tomorrow and tell me how tonight went."

"I will, Honor. You have my word." Logan laughs.

Just then their lunch came and they sat in a comfortable silence while eating a meal that will never be forgotten, but not because of the venue or the food, but because of the conversation that they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. Reviews are always loved. Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lorelai talks to Sookie

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! This is the only thing that came to mind for this chapter. I promise that Rory and Logan will talk, but my mind is telling me that there is more of this story before that happens. Let me know what you think. All the reviews and alerts have been amazing.**

**As always, I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

* * *

><p>Lorelai left the restaurant feeling accomplished. Logan said he had to go to his apartment, pack, and that he would meet her at the house by 4:30 pm. So, she drove to the inn with a smile on her face and hope in her heart that Rory will finally get the future that wants. So, Lorelai made her way inside the inn to find Michel and Sookie battling it out, something so normal that it did not phase her at all.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Not in front of the guests, guys!" Lorelai yells.

"Alright, but I have you know that she started it." Michel tells Lorelai.

"And I'm ending it! Now get back to work, Michel." Lorelai turns to Sookie and walks with her to the kitchen. "Ok, so why is he so upset?"

"Oh, you know Michel." Sookie says.

"I do. It could be anything from a misplaced bathrobe to a guest doing something he doesn't approve of. So, what is it? I leave for half a day and I return to World War III!"

"You know the Petersen's that are in room 4?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Michel gave them the wrong menu for dinner tonight. I had to change it because we don't have any tomatoes. Jackson's last batch weren't very good, so we ran out. You know how he is when we go buy items from Taylor or another supplier. Anyways, so because of it, I had to change to menu because of it and Michel either forgot I changed the menu or did this on purpose."

"I'll smooth it over and then I have some news for you."

"Would this news be as to why you are just now getting here?"

"Yes, and I think you are going to be very happy. Let me handle Michel and I will be right back." Lorelai left the kitchen to do exactly what she had promised Sookie, which took all of 15 minutes to accomplish.

While Lorelai was gone, Sookie had many thoughts running through her head, but none of them came close to the actual news. When Lorelai walks back in the kitchen, she sits at the counter and waits for Sookie to sit beside her.

"Ok, so what's this news you have?" Sookie asks.

"Well, and before I say anything I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Well, maybe Jackson, but no one else, ok."

"Ok, Must be big. Oh, oh, you're pregnant!"

"No! Where did that come from?"

"Well, you and Luke are back together –"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"So, last night I get a phone call from Rory."

"Oh, how is she doing?"

"To be honest, not well. She's miserable, Sookie. She's lovesick."

"Poor thing. She misses him doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. She finally admitted it to me last night. So much so that she quit her job. She hasn't been herself since she graduated."

"Well, I saw this coming."

"So did I. So regrets telling Logan no. Anyways, she's flying into Hartford at 10 pm and I'm going to be there to pick her up."

"So, this is good news. Rory's coming home! That still doesn't explain why you just got here though."

"Ok, so she said last night that she wants to try to reconcile with Logan."

"Oh, yay!"

"Hold on, there's more."

"Oh, good! I'm listening."

"Well, I'm afraid that if I don't expedite their reconciliation, that it won't ever happen. I don't want to see her moping around Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer. So, I called my mom."

"You called Emily?" Sookie asked sounding surprised.

"I know, but we've been doing a lot better lately. After all, this is for Rory. I knew she'd help."

"Ok, so?"

"So, I asked her very casually if she'd heard anything from the Huntzbergers. You know, mom runs in the same circles as Logan's mom and sometimes his sister."

"Continue."

"Well, she had only seen Logan's sister at the club, and it was very brief. She had no news, despite them having mutual friends. I got Honor's number from mom and called her."

"Honor is?"

"Logan's sister."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you get used to the crazy names eventually. Anyways, I got Honor's number and called her. She and Logan are very close. She also loved Rory. They even went shopping a few times."

"So?"

"So, I talked to her. Explained it all. She said she'd talk to Logan."

"Didn't Logan go to California?"

"That was the plan, but after the break up, he was too heartbroken to do much at all. He's been staying in his father's penthouse in New York."

"Oh, wow. Well, that's good news. I mean, not for him, but for Rory and Logan to reconcile it is."

"Exactly my thoughts. So, she drove there today and with help from Logan's best friend, Colin, they convinced him to talk to me, which is where I just came from. I went to New York and ate lunch with Logan and Honor."

"Oh, yay! I assume it went well then."

"It did. We talked. He explained, I told him what Rory told me. He finally agreed to come to the house tonight and be there when I return with Rory."

"Oh, yay!" Sookie jumped up and hugged Lorelai.

"I know! I'm going to stay with Luke tonight so they can talk it out. I told him to lay it all out on the table for her. I'm hoping he gets her to do the same. Luke and I did that and now are back to where we were before the engagement got cancelled, and we aren't engaged. I'm not ready for that yet and neither is Luke."

"I'm so happy! I hope it works out. I have a good feeling about this!"

"Speaking of Logan, I've got to get to the house. I want to be there before he gets there so Babette doesn't eat him alive."

Sookie laughs at Lorelai's comment and smiles. "Alright. See you tomorrow. Tell me how it goes!"

"I will! Promise me! No one but Jackson. However, with Babette next door, the town may know what happened before I will tomorrow."

"Well, I will keep my word. If I do hear about it, then I'll keep my mouth closed until you tell me."

"Thanks, Sookie! You're the best!"

"No problem!"

Lorelai walks out of the inn and to her Jeep. She drives to her house and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that Logan hasn't arrived yet. However, she knew that he would be there any moment though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not much, but it really is all could come up with. I know what I want to happen, and how but then I realized that the story has more to tell. I promise that the meat and potatoes of this fic is coming. I have big ideas!**

**In the mean time, reviews are lovely! Thanks in advance!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lorelai's Surprise for Rory

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I really am. I got sick and that made writing rather difficult for me. However, I'm better now and to make up for the long wait, here is an extra long chapter. Please give me your reviews. The reviews I got from the last chapter made me so happy. I love getting follow alerts too. Anyways, here is chapter 7! **

**I had a couple ways that I was picturing this chapter going, but this is what came out when I actually got down to writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Lorelai and Logan got in Lorelai's Jeep and left Stars Hollow to go pick Rory up at the Hartford airport. Logan informed Lorelai that he was nervous about seeing Rory again. She spent the trip to the airport reassuring him that everything would be ok. They made it to the airport and Lorelai parked her Jeep. They walked over to baggage claim, which is where Rory and Lorelai agreed to meet.<p>

"I want you to stand out of sight, Logan. Look for my signal and then come out. I want you to be a surprise." Lorelai tells Logan.

"What type of signal?"

"Hmmm, well, the last time I picked her up here, I bought out a lot of the gift shop. I feel she may ask about that. So, if she doesn't I'll mention it. There's your cue. Step out when I say that I didn't, but that I have another surprise for her. When I know that she has seen you, I'll step away and go to the bathroom. I'll give you about 15 minutes and then we will head back to Stars Hollow. From there, I'll leave and go to Luke's. Take my advice and use tonight to talk it out, layout what your thoughts on the future are. Try and get her to as well. I'll return with breakfast from Luke around 9 am. That should give you more than enough time."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just go over here, that way I can still hear you but she can't see me."

"Oh, her plane is landing! Go! Go!"

Logan does as he is told and stands there watching Lorelai wait for Rory. His nerves are shot. So much so, his hands are beginning to shake. He tries to calm down, with very little success.

About ten minutes later, Lorelai notices Rory coming towards her. When Rory sees her mom, she begins running towards her. Once there, Rory hugs Lorelai tightly.

"Wow, what a greeting! You'd think you'd have been gone six years, not six weeks!" Lorelai jokes.

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"What? No city of Hartford souvenirs this time?"

"Nope! I'm certain they never restocked, but whatever"

"It's so good to be home!"

"I'm happy to have you home! I do have a surprise for you though. One I think you are going to like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They turn around to grab Rory's bags from baggage claim, and there stands Logan with his arms across his chest and a small smirk on his face.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Rory asks.

"You may want to ask your mom that, Ace. Surprise!"

"What?" Rory turns and looks at Lorelai confused and asks, "What is Logan talking about, mom?"

"He's your surprise, Ror. I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up before we head to Stars Hollow. I'll let Logan explain." With that Lorelai walks to the closest bathroom and does what she told Rory she would do.

"What does she mean by 'he's your surprise'? I'm confused, Logan."

"Can we go sit down?"

"Sure."

Logan walks over to a bench he sees nearby and sits down. Rory follows him.

"Ok, so last night after you got off the phone with your mom, she called your grandma and got my sister's phone number."

"Wow! Really? Mom voluntarily called Grandma."

"Yeah, shocked me too. I knew if she did that then she means business. Anyways, she called Honor and they talked about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Honor came to my apartment this morning with Colin and they pulled me out of my alcohol induced sleep, cured my hangover, and convinced me to talk to your mom, which I did. We ate lunch earlier today. I got my driver to take me to your mom's house in Stars Hollow and from there I came with her here to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Wait a minute! What happened to California?"

"As soon as I left Yale that day, I went to Honor's and told her everything. She convinced my dad to let me stay in his New York penthouse, which is where I've been since, literally."

"Oh, Logan." Rory sighs.

"It's ok."

"No! It's not! I'm so sorry! I was only thinking of myself. That was so selfish of me." Rory gets up and begins to pace in front of Logan.

"Ace! Rory!"

"What?"

"Please quit pacing." He pats the seat next to him and she quietly sits back down. "Ok, I honestly think we both have some blame for what happened. I thought that if I kept pushing, that you'd say yes. For that, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Logan. Looking back, I understand where you were coming from. I just go so overwhelmed that I ruined the best relationship I ever had."

"Well, that's why I'm here, Ace. To prove to you that I shouldn't have ever said all or nothing. It's just I love you so much, Rory, that I really wanted forever and I couldn't see past that. Now that I've had six weeks to think. I've talked to Colin, Finn, Honor, my dad –"

"What?"

"My dad. I talked to him about what happened. You wouldn't have thought it was Mitchum."

"Maybe he meant what he said on your birthday after all."

"He did. After my conversation with him, which took me a while to believe that it actually happened, I was so happy to have to the one person that I always fought against helping me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, anyways, and then also the few conversations I've had with your mom, I realized how wrong I was to issue that ultimatum. All I wanted was for us to be together, once and for all, no long distance. Believe me, I hated it so much. I made a promise to you when I left for London and when I issued that ultimatum, I totally disregarded it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I told you that I'd wait for you. I meant in everything. So, here I am before you saying that I will wait for you to be ready to be with me. I love you, Rory, and I always will. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere this time."

During Logan's speech, Rory begins to tear up. She remembers how romantic she thought the meaning behind the rocket was. "Logan?" Rory whispers.

"Yes?"

"That is one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." Rory then begins to bawl.

Logan puts his arms around her and comforts her. "Well, I meant every word, Rory."

After she began to calm down, Logan took his arms from around Rory and puts them in his lap. He looks around and notices Lorelai waiting by the women's bathroom watching them with a smile on her face. He smiles back at her as a signal that everything is ok. He holds up his left hand and flashes all five fingers to let her know that they should be about five more minutes. She nods and mouths, "meet me at the gift shop." Logan nods in understanding.

Rory was oblivious to Logan and Lorelai's silent communications. She was thinking about what Logan had told her. She turns and looks at Logan, who is looking at his fingers like they are the most interesting thing he's ever seen. She reaches out and grabs Logan's right wrist, as it is closest to her. "Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"You don't have to wait. I'm ready. If you proposed right here, right now, I'd say yes."

"Really?" Logan asks in a shocked tone.

"Yes, but if you want to wait, I will. However, I promise that when you do propose again, whether it is now or another three years, I will wait. You are it for me and it took losing you for me to see it. For that, I'm so very sorry."

"Thanks, Ace. I needed to hear that. I want to wait, ok?"

"That's perfectly ok."

"Good, but I promise it will not be another three years. I will not do that to you. I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you too, Logan." She then leans over and lightly kisses him on the lips, which he tries to deepen, but she pulls away.

"Awe, no fair." Logan says with a slightly pouty tone.

To Rory he sounds like a little boy who had his toy taken from him. She smiles at him. "Not here, Logan. Not with my mother around. By the way, where is she?"

"She's in the gift shop."

"Ah, she's probably checking out the Hartford, Connecticut merchandise. She bought them out the last time she picked me up here."

Logan laughs at her story and puts his right arm around her waist. They stand up together and walk over to where Lorelai is waiting for them.

"So, how is everything?" Lorelai asks them as they approach.

"Good." Rory says.

"Perfect." Logan answers at the same time as Rory. He leans down and kisses her temple with a smile on his face.

"That's great. Let's get heading back to Stars Hollow." Lorelai says. "It's late and Luke is waiting up for us." Lorelai picks up Rory's smaller bag and begins to walk to the airport's entrance.

Rory and Logan begin to follow Lorelai. Rory is pulling her big suitcase behind her, while Logan has his arm still around her waist.

"This is all you had on the campaign?" Logan asks Rory.

"Yeah, I washed what I had at the hotel or I got it dry cleaned in the city I was in. It made sense to travel with as little as I could, that way if I flew, it wouldn't cost too much."

"Makes, sense, but it still shocks me."

"Well, I learned that life wasn't for me. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, Logan. I really am."

"Quit apologizing, Ace. I promise, you won't have to live that life ever again." He leans down and kisses her temple.

They walk quietly to Lorelai's Jeep. Once there, Lorelai unlocks it with the button on her key chain and raises the tailgate.

Rory places her suitcase in the back and Logan leads her to the front passenger side door.

As Logan takes Rory to her seat, Lorelai places Rory's small bag in the back beside Rory's suitcase and shuts the tailgate.

She notices that Rory is sitting in the passenger seat and Logan is alone in the backseat behind her. "You two don't want to sit in the backseat and be all lovey dovey and stuff?"

Rory looks at her mom and says, "You'd be ok with that?"

"Yes. As long as it's holding hands and small kisses. No making out and I hope this goes without saying, but no sex."

"Mom!"

"Well!"

"It goes without saying, Lorelai." Logan chimes in.

"Good!" Lorelai responds.

Rory unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to the other side of the car and gets in behind Lorelai. When she gets in, she buckles back up and grabs Logan's hand.

Logan picks up her hand and kisses her knuckles in response to her grabbing his hand.

"Alright, we are now bound for Stars Hollow, where Luke is waiting for us!" Lorelai says excitedly.

"Yay! I've had dreams of Luke's burgers. I can't wait to finally be home." Rory tells her mom.

"You are already home, Ace." Logan says as he grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles again.

Rory looks at Logan and then at her mom and says, "Yeah, I guess I am." And home she was. As long as she had the two most important people in her life by her side, and she already had that. Rory couldn't believe her mom did this for her. She will have to find some way to show her mom how thankful she is for this. She has Logan back and she is beyond grateful for that.

"What are you thinking about, Ace?"

Rory turns her head and looks at Logan. She smiles at him and says, "Just how wonderful this moment is."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"That it is, my two love birds!" Lorelai chimes in with a smile in her voice.

Rory blushes at Lorelai's words and hides her face with the hand Logan isn't holding. In the darkness of the car, Rory's actions are not noticeable to Lorelai, but they make Logan smile.

30 minutes later, they arrive at the house, and they see Luke walking out of the house to greet them.

Rory excitedly lets go of Logan's hand and opens the door, unbuckles her seatbelt, gets out of the Jeep and hugs Luke before he can get halfway to the driveway.

"Oh, hey, Rory!" Luke says in surprise as he hugs Rory back.

"Hey, Luke! I've been dreaming of one of your burgers for a few weeks now."

"Well, come by the diner tomorrow and I'll fix you one on the house."

"Thanks, Luke!" Rory hugs him again and turns around to help Logan with her luggage. "Logan, you don't have to get all of it!"

"But I want to, Ace!"

"At least let me have the smaller one."

"Fine!" Logan says as he hands the smaller bag to Rory. He pulls the tailgate closed and leans down and kisses Rory lightly on the lips.

The then turn to walk into the house. Rory walks past Luke and her mom and into the house. She notices that Logan isn't behind her, so she stops and turns around to see Luke stopping Logan from entering the house. She walks up and taps Luke on the shoulder.

Luke turns around and notices Rory standing behind him. "Rory, what is he doing here?"

"He's here because we have a lot to talk about." Rory tells him.

"That's right." Lorelai chimes in.

"What?" Luke asks. "What are you talking about Lorelai?"

"I'm talking about that I called him. He's here because I asked him to be."

"Why?"

"Because I miss him, Luke. I shouldn't have said no. So, mom called Logan's sister and got her to convince him to talk to her. She convinced him to surprise me at the airport, which he did. We have forgiven each other and are back together. He is here to talk about our future, just like you and mom did when you got back together." Rory says.

"Oh, ok. Lorelai, can you come here for a moment?" Luke asks her. He leads her to the porch swing and they sit down.

Logan takes the opportunity to walk into the house with Rory's suitcase. "Thanks, Ace. For a moment, I thought he was going to punch me."

"Sorry about that. I thought mom told him about you. Guess not?"

"Well, it looks like she is now." Logan says as he looks back at Lorelai and Luke sitting on the porch swing.

"Come on. Let's at least put my suitcases in my room. I'll unpack tomorrow."

"That sounds like an amazing idea. Because we have a lot to talk about."

"That we do." Rory says as she smiles.

While Rory and Logan were inside putting Rory's luggage in her room, Luke and Lorelai were talking about Logan.

"Lorelai, why is he here?"

"He is here because Rory missed him. She called me last night crying about how miserable she was. She was homesick, but more so lovesick over Logan. She told me she regretted her decision and that she wanted to make things right with Logan."

"I thought you hated him."

"I tried to, Luke, but after the heart to heart he and I had while he was here during the spring festival, I began to realize that he really loves Rory. He's grown up a lot in past year, Luke. A lot of it had to do to with the time he spent in London. Some of it had to do with the bad business deal he made a few months ago. However, the majority of it is Rory. He admitted that to me. He missed her just as much, Luke. He never went to California. He went to his sister and between her and his dad they put him in the family penthouse in New York. He's been either drunk, hung over, or passed out for all of the past six weeks, and it's all because his heart was broken. When I heard about this from Honor –"

"Who's Honor?"

"Logan's big sister."

"Ok, continue."

"Thank you. Anyways, when I heard about this from Honor, I asked her if she would convince him to talk to me. So, she did with help from Logan's best friend, Colin. I drove to New York this morning and ate lunch with Logan and Honor. Logan came here around dinner timer and we left and went to the airport to wait for Rory. They talked it out at the airport and are now back together. Logan and Rory are going to spend the night talking. He's going to layout his hopes for the future and she is going to do the same. By the time they go to bed, I hope they will be on the same page about their future. He really loves her, Luke. Please give him a chance. I know that you are skeptical, but after the conversations I've had with him, I'm supporting them. He makes Rory happy. That's all I want for her. If it's Logan, then I will support them."

"Then why did she say no? It makes no sense."

"She had a classic Rory freak out, Luke. She ran. His family has newspapers all over the world, Luke. Rory wants to earn her way in the newspaper world, not have it handed to her by her boyfriend or his father, who by the way originally told Rory she didn't have what it took to be a journalist. Somehow, according to Logan, Mitchum changed his mind on Rory. It may be what I saw in Logan. If I saw it, then I'm sure Mitchum did. They are happy again. Luke, please give him a chance. More than a chance. He really wants to be with Rory and he's willing to wait this time to get it."

"Ok, but if he ever hurts her again, it's me he has to deal with."

"Thank you, Luke. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do." Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai leans over and kisses Luke on the lips.

They stand up and walk in the house to find Rory and Logan sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee and talking, just as they planned.

Lorelai smiles at the sight and makes her appearance known. She clears her throat and says, "Rory, Logan, Luke and I are heading to his apartment for the night."

Rory gets out of her chair and hugs Lorelai. "Thanks so much, mom. This means so much to me. How can I ever repay you for this?"

"You don't have to, Ror. It's what moms do. I want you to be happy."

"I am, at least I am now." Rory says as she smiles at her mom. She then goes over and hugs Luke again. "Thanks, Luke. For not punching Logan."

"I want what your mom wants for you and you seem to have that again. However, if he hurts you again, he will have to deal with me."

"Luke, I promise the last thing I will ever do is hurt, Rory. I'm in this for the long haul. I love her, Luke. I want the same things you and Lorelai want for Rory. I just want her to be happy. I also want to be able to share in that happiness." Logan tells Luke.

"Ok, but I'm watching you, Logan." Luke says.

Logan just smiles as he puts his right arm around Rory's waist.

"I'll bring muffins in the morning, as promised. Have a great night. Have fun, talk it out, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I to hear all about it in the morning." Lorelai says. "Well, maybe not all, but 95% of it, ok."

Rory smiles at her mom and says, "We will, mom. Love you."

"Love you, kiddo. Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Lorelai, Luke."

"Bye, Rory, Logan. Goodnight." Luke says.

Once Lorelai and Luke leave the house, Rory and Logan sit back down at the table and continue their conversation as if Lorelai and Luke never interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is. Please let me know what you thought! I'm anxious to read them. I hope to get chapter 8 up sooner than I got this one up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rory and Logan talk: Part 1

**A/N: Well, I've gotten many reviews saying you wanted an update. I've been working on this since I posted the last one. I hope you like it. I have much more planned for this story. There were many things stopping me from getting this posted. Yesterday was Thanksgiving, so that was part of it. **

**Also, fair warning about this chapter. I must raise this fic to M. I didn't plan on writing what I did, but when I got to writing it just wrote itself. So, for those who don't read M rated fics, look away now.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 8. Remember, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

><p>After they placed Rory's bags in her bedroom, Rory and Logan walked into the kitchen holding hands. Logan pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and lets Rory sit down. He leans and kisses Rory on the lips.<p>

When the kiss ends Rory sighs and says, "What was that for?"

"That was because I love you." Logan replies.

"You're drifting into cheesy territory, Logan"

He sighs and says, "Yes, but I really don't care at the moment. All I know is that I am in the company of a very beautiful woman, one that I am head over heels in love with."

Rory looks up at Logan and says, "Aw, Logan."

"What?" he asks as he sits down in the chair to her left.

"I'm still having a little trouble believing you are here."

"To be honest, I am too. However, I really love you and I will not let this opportunity go. I made a mistake that I will never make again."

Rory grabs Logan's right hand, as it is the one closest to her and smiles. "I really needed to hear that."

Logan smiles at Rory and says, "How about some coffee? I have a feeling this will be a long night."

"Do you have to ask?"

He laughs and says, "Yeah, I walked into that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. However, this is my childhood home and you are my guest. Therefore, I will make the coffee." She says as she gets up out her chair and turns around to the counter where her mother keeps the coffee maker. She begins to fill the pot with water. As she begins to pour it in the back of the machine, she notices that Logan has gotten up out of his chair and came and stood behind her. "Logan?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you make coffee." He tells her as he slips his arms around her waist.

She just smiles at Logan's displays of affection as she places the coffee filter and the coffee in the machine. She then closes the lid and places the pot back in the holder so that she can start the machine. "We should have coffee in a few minutes." She tells him.

He smiles and tightens his hold on her. He kisses her temple and says, "Sounds wonderful." He lets go of her waist and sits back down.

A few minutes later, Rory places a cup of coffee just the way she remembers Logan liking it in front of him. She places her cup on the table in front of her chair and sits down. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, I think I should start because what I have to say changes the way you may see our future."

"Ok, what is it Logan?"

"Well, after everything that happened, I knew there was no way I could go to California without you. I would have been too miserable to even think about much of anything. So, with Honor's help, we convinced my dad to let me come back to HPG. Lately, I've been unable to do much of anything. Dad wanted me to pull myself together before I began to work again. It's so much easier said than done, though, and Dad soon realized that. However, with us back together, I'll be able to go back to work."

"What does this mean? You back at HPG. I mean, will we see each other?"

"I figured you'd ask that. Especially after everything. One of us being gone all the time is not conducive to repairing our relationship. I went back to HPG with some conditions attached."

"Conditions?"

"Well, I was tired of being treated like my father's puppet. It was one of the many reasons I quit."

"Ok, continue."

"Well, I laid out working hours with my Dad and we put it on paper and signed it. It's a contract that has stiff penalties on my Dad's part if he breaks it."

"What kind of penalties?"

"If my Dad breaks the contract, then I can either quit again and leave him without someone to takeover, or I can sue him for breaching the contract. If it happens, I actually plan on doing both."

"Logan!" Rory says in shock.

"Well, it got his attention. This really shouldn't shock you, Ace."

"No, it shouldn't, but somehow it does. Ok, what kind of working hours are we talking about?"

"Well, weekdays are 8 am to 5 pm, unless an emergency happens. We stipulated what an emergency is too. It's not that there is a layout issue or a server is down. We have people who handle that. An emergency constitutes something like urgent breaking news where I would have to be there to make sure that the topic is fully covered."

"Ok, that makes sense. What about travel? Board meetings?"

"Board meeting are usually once a month at headquarters in New York and since I, and hopefully us, live in New York, that's handled. They are known about months in advance."

"And travel?" Rory asks hesitantly.

"I must know of a trip within 72 hours notice. Most of my trips are planned months in advance, and now that I'm going to be transitioning with dad to takeover, they will happen maybe once a quarter. Exceptions are buyouts or takeovers. You know how my Dad handles those. Well, it works so I plan on keeping that."

"Ok. I can handle that as long I know you won't be around and can plan for it."

"That's where I want things to change, Ace."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to travel with me."

"Logan, I can't do that. What about me finding a job? Working and stuff."

"That's where I want you to hear me out. Ok?"

"Ok?" she says hesitantly.

"I know you want to be a reporter. I want you to be, but and Dad I talked about this prior to me leaving the company. Before the business deal fell through, you can't just work for any paper, Ace."

"What do you mean?"

"How would it look if my girlfriend & future wife worked for the competition?"

"Oh", Rory says as she gets what Logan is telling her.

Logan smiles when he sees that Rory gets where he is coming from. "Yeah, it would it wouldn't look good at all. So, you must work for a Huntzberger paper, which gives you the ability to travel with me."

"Logan, I don't want a job handed to me, yet at the same time I like the idea of us travelling together."

"See, I know you better than you think I do. I do pay attention, Ace."

She smiles at him and puts her left hand on his right bicep. Just then she hears the front door open and she sees Luke and her mom walk in. They come into the kitchen. Rory acts like she doesn't see them, though.

They talk to Lorelai and Luke briefly and then once they are out of the room they continue the conversation.

"Sorry about Luke."

"I expected his reaction, Ace. Don't apologize."

"Ok." Rory tells him disbelievingly.

"Ok." Logan grabs Rory's hands and pulls them to his mouth. He kisses both sets of knuckles. He places her hands back on the table, but doesn't let go.

"So, back to our discussion." She says.

"Yeah, back to our discussion. So, what do you think?"

"Well, wouldn't it be hard for us to travel if I'm just a reporter?"

"Ah, that's where I have a proposition for you."

"Ok." She says curiously.

"Well, before everything happened, I talked to Dad about our future."

"Is that why he said what he said on your birthday?"

"Yes. That's why I didn't take what he said too outrageously."

"Ok."

"I talked to Dad about what he saw happening with the future and at first I was shocked at what he said considering everything that had happened, but I guess he saw something that even I hadn't at the time. He saw our. Somehow, he knew we'd end up together. That meeting got me thinking and even more so after the business deal fell through. I realized how much I liked the idea of spending the rest of my life with you by my side. I really wanted that. At first, the plan was that after we married, we'd adjust to married life and then about six months after we get married, we'd take over for Dad and run HPG together."

"Did you say what I think you said?"

"That the original plan Dad had for us was for us, you and me, to takeover HPG about six months after we get married."

"Yes, that. Logan, this is your destiny. I don't know how to run a Fortune 500 company."

"Yes, I know that this is what my life is supposed to be, but you changed part of the plan. I was supposed to marry a trophy wife, but I ended up falling in love with you. Something my Dad accepted. Because of this, and believe me, Rory, Dad and I talked, yelled, and discussed this for hours. We decided that it would be more beneficial to our relationship if we could run the company together. We would be able to be with each other a lot more. We definitely can travel together, which I know you want to do, but we will be safe when we do, and most importantly we will be together."

"As wonderful as all this sounds, I really only want to write, Logan, I'm not a business woman."

"That's where you are wrong, Ace. You ran _The Yale Daily News_ for a year and a half. You know how a paper works. You know how to edit a paper."

"Yes, but, Logan, this is more than just one paper! This is a newspaper conglomerate!"

"Rory, I'm aware of this! I've been preparing for this my whole life."

"Exactly! You've been prepared for this, you know what to do!"

"And so do you! Rory, it's in your blood! Your Grandpa is an amazing businessman. If you are just a quarter of the business person that he is you will be perfectly fine."

"I'm flattered, Logan, I really am. Can I think about all this? Make a pro/con list."

"Sure. That's why we are talking now, Ace. My proposal proved that we need to do this."

"I just want to say that, I love you so much, Logan. I want you so much. We will come to a compromise on our future."

"Well, that's why we are talking, Ace. What is it that you want?"

"I want to write. My dream has always been to be a journalist. More so, an international correspondence."

"I know this, Ace, but if we are to have a future, I just can't let you travel to some of the most dangerous places on Earth. How would it look? Besides, I would be scared out of my mind not knowing if you were safe or not. This is why I put the offer on the table of us travelling together. We'd still be travelling for the news business; we'll just be in board rooms and nice hotels."

"That's just it, Logan! Part of seeing the world is actually seeing it!"

"And we will! When we aren't working, we can sight see. Just be together and see the cities we travel to, and we will be safe. You will be safe."

"My safety during travel is a concern for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Rory, it is. I love you. If I were to let you travel, be an international correspondence, I would be so scared that something would happen to you. They could send you anywhere. There are places in this world I just don't want you going. I know I sound like a snob, but my concern is all about love, my love for you. Also, would we ever see each other? Rory, that's no way for a marriage to work. Not one that would be like ours will be."

Rory looks up from the table and into Logan eyes. "What do you mean?"

"People are going to know who we are. There are expectations and I just don't want to hear things about how we can't keep our relationship together because you are never home. I'm in this for the long run. Now that I have you back, I will not let you go."

Smiles at Logan and realizes what he is trying to tell her. "Ok, I get what you are saying. Would I still be able to write?"

"Yes, you could write a column or something."

"As nice as that is, Logan, anything I write will seem like an editorial. What I write will be the opinion of HPG, because not only will I be your wife, I will be helping you run HPG."

"Well, that is an option, Ace. Let's talk to my father about this. See what his opinion is."

"Ok, I'll accept that. However, if I do write this column, some of my opinions will be censored because of who I am. It's a lot to think about."

"I'm just glad you are thinking about it. I'll set up a meeting with my Dad tomorrow so we can settle this issue."

Rory gets up out of her chair and goes over to Logan and sits down in his lap. She puts her arms around his neck and leans over and kisses him on the lips.

Logan tries to deepen the kiss to let Rory know how much he loves her. How grateful he is for this conversation.

However, she stops the kiss and says, "We can't make out in my mother's kitchen. She'd never forgive me if she found out. She may not cook in here, but she does eat in here."

"Ok then, why don't we take this to the bedroom."

And to the bedroom is where they went. As soon as they walked in Rory's childhood bedroom, Logan closed the door behind him with his foot. He grabbed Rory's right hand, which is the closest part of Rory that Logan could find in the dark. He pulls her to him and kisses her firmly on the lips. Logan goes and deepens the kiss and Rory finally lets him.

The deeper the kiss, the more clothing that was shed. Eventually, both of them were naked and Logan was pushing Rory on to her childhood bed. Logan broke the kiss out of need for oxygen.

He lifts his head and looks at Rory, or what he could tell was he in the darkness of the room. He finally says, "I can't believe that this is happening. I've been dreaming of this for six weeks." As he is talking, Logan reaches out and places his left hand on Rory's cheek.

"Neither can I, but there is one thing I do know and it is that I'm not letting you walk away again."

"Well, that was the dumbest thing I have ever done, and I've done a lot of dumb things." Logan says with a laugh in his voice.

Rory begins to laugh with Logan until they are both laughing so hard that they are suffering to breathe. Logan rolls off of Rory and lies down beside her, but doesn't remove physical contact with her body.

He looks at her and says, "If I try to leave, please hit me upside the head so hard that I pass out. Ace, I honestly don't know where my head was."

"It's ok, Logan. We both have faults in what happened."

He shakes his head in acknowledgement of what Rory says. He then realizes that with the darkness of the room that Rory may not have seen his head nod. "Ok, I'll agree to that."

"Ok, then. Let's get back to what we were doing. I liked that a lot."

Logan laughs at Rory said and grabs her around the waist with both arms and pulls her as close to him as possible. He then kisses her lips soundly. He then proceeds to kiss down Rory's neck to her pulse point, where he starts sucking and licking.

While Logan is focusing on her neck, Rory's hands are running through his hair.

All that Logan can think about at that moment is that Rory is in his arms again and that he is kissing her pulse point on her neck. He also notices how wonderful it feels for Rory's hands to run through his hair again. "Oh my God, I have missed this so much!" He thinks to himself.

Just then Rory pulls Logan's head back and kisses him on the lips. She breaks the kiss and says, "As much as I am enjoying that, I really want you inside me right now. I've missed it so much, Logan."

"I've missed just holding you, Ace."

"I know, Logan, and I've missed being held in your arms, but I really need you inside me tonight."

"Then your wish is granted." Logan whispers in Rory's ear. "Let me go get my condom out of my wallet, ok."

Rory sighs and says, "Ok. I love that you always think about that, even when I'm begging you to continue." She sits up and watches him blindly search for his pants. She reaches over and turns on the lamp on her night table.

"Thank you, Ace. I doubt I'd ever find my pants in the dark."

"We wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." He says with a smirk. He finds his pants near Rory's closet and grabs them. He pulls out his wallet and grabs the condom he always replaces once he uses it. Normally, he doesn't have to use this one, as it is only for emergencies, but he doesn't have any others right now and really wants to make love to Rory. Normally, he and Rory are at one of their places, where he always kept a stash right beside the bed, so could grab one and keep going.

"How long has that been in there, Logan?"

"A little over two months. I remember replacing it a couple of week before I proposed."

"You mean you haven't slept with another girl the whole time we were apart?"

"You would be correct, my dear Ace."

"Logan." Rory sighs as she sits up with just her sheet wrapped around her.

Logan sits down in front of Rory on the bed and says, "Ace, I love you. I couldn't even touch another girl without remembering you. I normally spent my nights drinking and dreaming of holding you again."

Rory leans over to him and places her hands on his cheeks and says, "Oh, Logan. I am so sorry."

He looks into Rory's brilliant blue eyes, eyes that have been a weakness of his since he met her, and says, "I thought we agreed we wouldn't apologize anymore. We have each other again." Logan could tell how much him not sleeping with another girl so soon after the failed proposal means to her.

She nods her head and says, "We did. It's just – that it still hurts my heart to know what I did hurt you that much."

"Rory, I through with this self deprecating guilt. Please stop it. We have each other again."

She smiles at his words and leans in to kiss him, which he returns.

During their kiss, Logan manages to open the condom and slip it on. He pushes into her and kisses her sweetly on the cheek. He then pulls out and pushes back in repeatedly until he feels her start to clench around him. When he feels her start to orgasm, he slows down and pulls back to look in her eyes.

"I want to look in your eyes when you come." He softly tells her.

She nods in understanding and softly places her right hand on his left cheek.

He then places his hands behind her knees and pulls them up. She takes his cue and wraps her legs around his waist.

He then pushes back in slowly. As he is pushing in, Rory's eyes start to roll back in her head.

"Ace, Ace, sweetie, please come back to me. I want to see your beautiful, blue eyes when you come."

"It's easier said than done, Logan. This feels so good."

"If you come back to me, I promise I'll make it worth it."

Rory opens her eyes and she sees Logan's chocolate brown eyes looking into hers with so much love and desire in them that it takes her breath away.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I've never seen you look at me like this before."

He smiles at her and says, "I've never loved you this much before."

With those words, she tightens her hold of her legs around his waist and he begins to orgasm. As soon as he finishes, she kisses him softly on the lips. "I love you, Logan." Rory tells him as she begins tear up.

"Rory, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy. You're here, Logan. I spent so many restless nights dreaming of making love to you again. I never thought that my dreams would come true."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory soundly on the lips. He deepens the kiss just as he feels her hands in his hair. He then pulls out of Rory all the ways and pushes back in. He continues that until her feels her orgasming. She then runs her hand down his back and grabs his butt, which just pushes him further inside her.

He breaks the kiss, but continues pushing in and out of Rory until she fully orgasms. He pulls out of her and rolls over to his left so that he doesn't squish her when he lands on the bed. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her to his chest.

"I love you, Ace. Never forget that." He says as he kisses her temple while he lets the aftershocks of her orgasm flow. "Just so you know, I'm happy too, happier than I've been since before you graduated." He hugs her tighter and notices that she is falling asleep on his chest. He removes the condom and disposes of it. He then leans over and cautiously turns off the bedside lamp. He pulls the covers up over them both and falls asleep holding Rory for the first time in six weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is! I've read a lot of smut, but never written it. This was my first time writing it. I hope I did justice. It's just how I saw it. Again, I never actually planned on writing it, but when you sit down to write things change. **

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. They mean the world to me. I look forward to the ones you will send me for this chapter.**

**I hope that I can get chapter 9 up ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rory and Logan talk: Part 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the rest. Again, thanks for the reviews and alerts. They make me smile.**

**As always, I don't own _Gilmore Girls_.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Logan wakes when he notices that he is not in the New York penthouse. He also notices that he isn't hung over, which is a first for him in a long time. Then he notices that there is a weight on his chest and that he is naked. Then he looks down and sees Rory cuddled up against him, also naked and sound asleep. He catches a glimpse of the alarm clock on Rory's bed side table and sees that it is 6:15 am.<p>

The memories of the previous day come back to him and he smiles. "It wasn't a dream." He thinks to himself. "I really have her back." He knows that Rory is rather difficult to wake without coffee, so he slips out of Rory's arms, grabs his clothes from the floor and puts them on.

He scans the room for some paper. Finally, he sees a stack of notebook paper on Rory's desk. "Ever the prepared student", he thinks. He grabs a sheet and writes a note to Rory so she won't think that he abandoned her.

He opens the bedroom door and quietly walks in to the kitchen. From the mental notes he made last night while Rory made their coffee, he makes a pot so he can wake her up peacefully. He fills up a cup and fixes it for himself. He figures that he will let Rory sleep until at least 7 am. It's the least he can do.

So, as Logan sits in the kitchen sipping his coffee, he grabs his cell phone, which was still in his pants. He hoped that it had enough charge so he could make the phone calls he needs to make prior to waking up Rory, if she doesn't wake up before seven.

He notices it has half a battery, so he smiles, knowing he will be able to make the calls he needs before he places his phone on the charger. He dials a number that he has spent most of his life dreading having to call, but this time he's not dreading the conversation.

Logan knows his father likes to wake up early; it's just the way that he always was. Something Logan also got from him, but only truly embraced actually getting up after he wakes, unless it was mandatory, within the past year. Something he can contribute to numerous things, but he will always contribute it to Rory. The phone rings twice before Mitchum picks up.

"Hello, Logan. I'm surprised to hear from you. Most of all, I'm surprised to hear from you at 6:30 in the morning." Mitchum says through the phone. "Did something happen?"

Logan sighs. "I will never live down all that, will I?"

"No, son, I'm afraid not, at least not with the state of current events."

"Well, I have some news for you. It may change your mind on the state of current events."

"Ok?" Mitchum asks cautiously, knowing it could be anything with Logan.

"Well, Rory and I reconciled last night." Logan sighs.

"Son, this is great news!"

"Really?" Logan asks shocked.

"Yes! The only people who would dread this news are your mother and grandfather and I will convince them to come around."

"What?" Logan asks. "I clearly remember you saying that her turning down my proposal was for the better."

"Again, at the time. I may have let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Once I saw how hard you took it, I realized that maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"What is it about Rory that makes you do that?"

"I don't know, but I realize how insensitive of me that was. Sorry."

"This new you really freaks me out."

"I'm trying, Logan. I've always wanted you to be happy. I just thought that you wanted –"

"To be you. Nice thoughts, Dad, but you know that's not true."

"I do now. You sound happy."

"I am. I really am."

"So, how did this happen?"

"Well, on Thursday night Lorelai got a call from Rory –"

"Lorelai is?"

"Rory's mom. Dad, really? You are friends with Richard and Emily. You should know this!"

"Sorry, yes, I should! Continue!"

"Anyways, Rory called Lorelai Thursday night and told her that she was miserable. That she regretted her decision to turn down my proposal and that she couldn't keep herself together to do her job."

"Job?"

"She was working on the Obama campaign."

"Oh, interesting. I never pictured her as a political reporter."

"Neither did I. Finally, she realized that traveling all the time like that wasn't her thing. With all that, she quit and flew home to Lorelai."

"How does this equal reconciliation?"

"Not done yet."

"Continue."

"Anyways, after Lorelai got off the phone with Rory, she decided that she wanted to have a surprise for Rory when she got home. The surprise being me. So, Lorelai called Emily, who gave her Honor's number."

"Honor? Honor knows about this?"

"Yes, she convinced me to try to talk to Rory again, along with Colin and Lorelai."

"Really?"

"It was quite the elaborate plan, but only one that could've come from Lorelai Gilmore. Anyways, I got the driver to take me to Stars Hollow and I went with Lorelai to get Rory from the airport. We spent last night talking about the future and apologizing about the past. We've forgiven each other and now know where the other stands on the future."

"And where would that be?"

"I'm glad you asked because the reason I called is to set up a meeting between the three of us to discuss the future, you know mine and Rory's, in terms of HPG. She knows what the original plan was. She's very apprehensive about it all, but she understands how I feel about us not being together, at least now that she knows what it would be like if we weren't. Plus, I want her safe."

"We talked about all this, Logan."

"I know, but with everything, I wasn't sure if it had changed."

"Only with the respect of her being your wife, which I can assume now is in the plans."

"Yes. We've both agreed that this is for good this time. I just want a little time to plan the proposal of Rory's dreams. I have confirmation that she will say yes. Marriage was a discussion that I should've brought up and I'm cursing myself every minute because I didn't."

"Well, your grandmother's ring is waiting when you are ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's yours. I locked it up when she died to keep your mother's hands off it. In your grandmother's will, she left you the ring so you could give it to your future wife. She wanted you to be able to choose. I was so caught up in myself, that I failed to remember my mother's dying wish. I've done a lot of thinking lately. Her opinions on love differed greatly from the rest of the family and because of that wish; I have come to see the error of what I had planned for you. If there is any girl out there who can deal with all this and live to tell the story, it's Rory. She reminds me of my mom."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks. Grandpa and Mom are going to have coronaries."

"You Grandpa knows she left you that ring to give to your future wife, he just thought he'd have his hand in picking her, which isn't what your Grandma wanted. Well, she got her wish."

"So, Grandpa knows you have the ring?"

"Yes, it was his suggestion to lock it up where we did. Your Mom eyed that ring for years and tried to snatch it for herself when your Grandma died, but I was faster than she was and I'm glad I was. Your Grandpa did not want your mother's hands on that ring. Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask for it last time?"

"I didn't think you'd let me have it."

"Because of all that had happened?"

"Yeah."

"Logan, despite what happened; I would've given you that ring. It's yours to give to Rory."

"Wow. Well, I'm glad I didn't ask. With everything that happened, I would've hated Grandma's ring to be the one I had proposed with the first time. At least I know that ring finally go where it belongs."

"I'll keep it until you are ready to propose. You know, to stop your Mom from snatching. She's been searching for 15 years and hasn't found it yet. She could definitely find it if you were to keep it in the penthouse."

"Ok. Mom's not going to like this at all, is she?"

Mitchum laughs and says, "No, but you have me on your side now. She's a beautiful, brilliant young woman, Logan. You did well. Besides, any girl your Mom would approve of would probably be some horrible social climber."

"She would be a version of Mom that is 25 years younger." Logan said with a shudder.

"Yes, exactly. Despite what your Mom says, Rory has more class than your mother ever did."

"Dad!"

"It's not a secret, son!"

"I know! I just never thought you'd say that to me!"

"Logan, you are old enough now to make your own opinions and have for the most part. I'm not telling you something you probably haven't already though."

Logan was silent for a minute and then said, "I guess you are right. Anyways, Rory has some concerns on the future and I think hearing your plans for our future from you may help her come to terms with some things."

"What's the issue?"

"Well, she wants to write. I know running the company would be a lot, but this is Rory and she wants to write. She's accepted this change of plans only because I'll be there. She likes that we will travel together and work together, but she wants something that is just Rory."

"What about a column?"

"That was my suggestion."

"Wow, we really do think alike."

"It scares me more than you realize."

Mitchum just laughs and says, "It scares me too, Logan, because I know I wasn't the best example for you."

"No, but I learned what I wanted and I know Rory can keep me in line. She keeps me human."

"That's your worst fear isn't it?"

"Yeah, I fear I'll become like you. Somehow, with Rory here I doubt that will happen."

"Thanks for being honest, Logan. I know it's hard for you. I get it because I didn't want to be like my Dad either and look what happened. However, you have a woman that keeps you on your toes. Something I wish I could've had. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment of Rory. I'm sorry, Logan."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ok, so Rory's concerns on the column?"

"That she will have some of her opinions censored because it will be an editorial. That the opinions of HPG will be based off what she writes because of who she is. I mean eventually Rory and I will take over for you. People will know that she is not only wife, but the co-owner of HPG."

"Ah, well, you've tried talking to her about this and nothing is getting through, is it?"

"No, she needs to hear you tell her that she can still write."

"Well, I see her concerns. I thinks between us three, we can work it out."

"That sounds like a plan."

"What about Monday? 8 am?"

"We'll be there."

"I'll tell security and my secretary to expect both of you."

"Thanks. We'll see you Monday."

"See you, and Logan?"

"You sound happy."

"I am. I'm very happy."

"Good. Bye, son. Got to go."

"Bye, Dad." Logan hung up the phone from talking to his Dad. He was pleased. He and Mitchum had come a long way since the business deal fell through. They can have actual conversations now instead of yelling matches. It makes him smile.

Logan looks at the clock on his phone and sees that it is right at 7 am. He walks over to the counter and grabs a coffee cup. He fills it up and goes over to Rory's room. He knows that Rory takes her morning coffee black. What better way than to be handed it than by him.

Logan opens the door and smiles when he sees Rory still asleep and in the same position that he left her in. He goes over to her and places the coffee on the night table.

He then cautiously leans over Rory and pushes on her shoulder. He smiles as she begins to stir.

Rory sighs and says, "No, I don't want to get up."

Rory's mumblings make Logan smile. He grabs her coffee cup and puts it under her nose so she smell it.

"Mmmm, coffee." She says. Her eyes open and the first thing she sees is Logan's face. She takes a deep breath and says, "Last night wasn't a dream was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Logan says smiling.

She smiles back at him and takes the coffee from him. She chugs it down and then places her legs over the side of the bed. Just then, she notices that she is naked and only wrapped in a sheet. "Umm, Logan can you please hand me my clothes?"

"Sure." He grabs her clothes out of the floor and places them in a pile beside her on the bed. H leans down and kisses her on the lips. "Good morning."

"That it is." She smiles back at him. "How long have you been up?"

"Since dawn, about 6:15. Got some coffee, talked to my Dad."

"I forgot, you Huntzberger men are early risers."

"We can be. It's a lot easier to do without the head splitting headache from the hang over, though."

"So, what do you and Mitchum talk about? I didn't hear any yelling, or else I would've woken up. I take it as a good sign."

"Yes, it is. We've been getting better at the talk-don't-yell thing."

"Well, that's good."

"Well, I set up a meeting for us to talk to him. Monday at 8 am we have to be at HPG in New York."

"Why is it so early? You do realize it takes almost two hours to get to New York?"

"We can go up tomorrow night. Stay at The Plaza. I doubt you'll want to stay at the penthouse. My mother's presence is everywhere there."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan I can handle."

"Good. I'll go make the reservations while you get dressed. I need to call Honor too. She'll have my head if I don't tell her that we are back together before 8:30."

Rory laughs and says, "Ok. I'll meet you in the kitchen." She leans up and gives him a small peck on the lips.

He leaves the room and closes the door behind him with a smile on his face. He thinks, "I should call Honor first." So, that is exactly what Logan did next.

Logan waited for Honor to pick up the phone. "She's expecting this call. Come on, Honor, pick up." He thinks. After four rings, Honor picks up.

"Hello, little brother."

"Hi, Honor!"

"Well, how'd it go?"

"It went incredibly well. We sat in Lorelai's kitchen and talked. We made up. We have some other stuff to talk about, but she knows the plans for the future as far as jobs and marriage go."

"Yay!" Honor squealed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Honor. I can't believe we are together again. When I woke this morning, I was so happy. I didn't have a hangover and Rory was asleep on chest. I almost thought I was dreaming."

"Thanks for calling, little brother. Tell Rory to call me. We need a girl's day soon."

"I'm sure she'd love to put a tiny dent in my black card with your help." Logan says with a laugh.

Honor laughs and says, "Got to go, Logan. See you soon, ok."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Logan then proceeds to make reservation at The Plaza. He books them for a week. He wants to mention to her that he wants to use some time this coming week to look for a place that can be theirs. One that she will be comfortable and can share with him.

As he gets off the phone with the concierge at The Plaza, Rory comes in to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Logan places another cup of coffee in front of her and sits down in the same chair he sat in last night.

"How was Honor?"

"Good, she was squealing she was so happy."

Rory smiled at that. She was so glad Logan had Honor for a sister.

"Oh, she wants you to call her. Something about a girls' day. I'll let you have my black card."

"Ok, that would be nice. Honor and I haven't gone shopping in a while."

Logan smiled. If there was one person who approved of Rory, he wanted it to be Honor. "Ace, I have a proposition for you."

"Ok."

"I know that we are jumping back into this, but I know that we will work this time. I just do."

"What's worrying you?"

"Well, right now I'm living in my parents' penthouse in New York. I need to be in New York so I can get to headquarters. I'll be starting my job that I'll hold until Dad hands over the company to us very soon. I guess within the next two weeks."

"And this job would be?"

"Well, it's kind of like I'd be the head VP of the company. It's kind like I'd be training to run the company."

"But you've been prepared for that your whole life. I don't get it."

"It's just for show. So that the employees know that in the next few year that I will take over, that we will take over."

"What about me? I need something to do. I mean, if we are going to take over for Mitchum, then shouldn't I be trained too?"

"Yes. I'm mentioning this to Dad on Monday. If we are going to be a media power couple, we need to get used to it. Learn it, live it."

"I agree. There's something else on your mind, babe. What is it?" she asks as she places her left hand in between his shoulder blades and begins rubbing his back in comfort.

"We need to find a place. A place to live that's ours."

"Ah. Yeah, I really don't want to live in your parent's penthouse. I'd like something we can call ours."

"So, you are ok with jumping right back into all this? Living together, training for our future together. Pretty much living like what we will when we are married."

"If not now, when? We've got to adjust somehow, Logan. Might as well be now. We've lived together before. We know how the other works. That's a big plus, you know."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Anything else?"

"Well, and I really think we should discuss this, because it's inevitable, but what about kids?"

"You mean us having them?"

"Yeah."

"I want to wait a few years before we even try to have a baby. I mean, I want to get married and you haven't even proposed again. Let's keep that in mind first."

"Yes, but when we do get married, and we will, then what?"

"Well, we take over HPG, correct?"

"Yes, about six months to a year after we get married. I think it's so we can have a proper honeymoon and settle in married life."

"But us training and living together now would help with the settling thing, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, quite a bit, but my father thinks it is a necessity. I'm not going to question it. I want to enjoy our first year of marriage."

"I'm with you, then. I would like to enjoy some of it."

"So, kids? I still don't know where you stand, Ace."

"Yes, but maybe three or four years down the road. We both stay on birth control until that time. We plan to have our kids."

"Ok, well, I like that. How many?"

"At least two. I grew up alone, and even with Gigi, I never see her, so I still feel alone. Especially, with the age gap. I know how much Honor means to you, Logan. I want our kids to have that."

"You've that one out, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a sibling. There were times where I just needed more than my mom, you know."

"I do. I understand. Ok, because this will be questioned. What about help with kids, when we do have them. I mean we will be running HPG."

"I'm glad you are asking these questions now, Logan. I don't want to give up working with you to be a mom. I still want to work."

"I figured you'd say that. Well, I had a nanny until I was shipped off to boarding school. She was also around when I did come home for holidays."

"I don't want that for our kids. I want us to be there for them. Homework, baths, bed time, dinner, you know."

"Ok, I knew you'd want this. That's what I want too. I want to be a Dad, Ace. The Dad I always hoped mine would be. So, while we are working, which will stay at weekdays 8-5 unless there is an emergency, we have a nanny care for them, until they are in school. We can send them to one of the best private schools in New York. The nanny will get them from school and then we will be there at night."

"You thought this through too."

"Yeah, it's what I always wished would happen. I want that for our kids."

"Well, I really think that is a great compromise." Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. "What about when we have to travel?"

"Once the kids are around, we will be more permanent in New York. Travel will be only if it's mandatory. If we do travel, the nanny and kids can come with us. The nanny can help them school if they miss it because of the trip. We will just get the assignments before we leave, if we have prior warning for the trip. Someone has to watch them when we can't, Ace. Might as well be someone we pay to do it."

"This really does sound like it will work. Besides, I'd love it we could travel for fun once we have the kids."

"Yeah, those vacations won't need a nanny. We won't be working, so we will be able to be parents."

"I love you, Logan. I really hope all our dreams get to come true."

"Me too, Ace. You're the only girl I want to be dreaming about forever with." He just smiled at her and leans over and gives her a solid kiss on the lips. "To forever."

"To forever." She smiles as she kisses him again.

That is how Lorelai found them an hour later when she walked with breakfast for all three of them to share.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. If Mitchum is OOC, then it is on purpose. I really think he had a change of heart before Logan quit. I think he would be happy that Logan is happy again. More to come!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakfast with Lorelai

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! December was crazy! Here is a new chapter to start the new year! I hope everyone likes it. I hope I get around to updating faster again.**

* * *

><p>When Lorelai walked into the house, she couldn't hear anything. "Maybe they are still asleep. They did have a late night. I sure hope they worked it out", she thinks.<p>

She walks into the kitchen and sees Rory and Logan sitting at her kitchen table making out, which some what grosses her out. She clears her throat to make her presence known to them.

Logan hears Lorelai clear her throat and breaks the kiss.

"Logan, what - oh, Mom, hi." Rory says.

"Ror, Logan. Looks like you worked it out."

"Yes, we did. Thanks so much, Lorelai. It means so much." Logan says.

"I just want Rory to be happy."

"I am, now that I have Logan back."

Logan smiles at that and says, " So am I, Ace. I mean, now that we are together again."

"Good, good." Lorelai says as she places the muffins she promised to them the night before on the counter behind Logan.

"Oh, muffins! Yay!" Rory sqeauls.

"As promised." Lorelai says.

"It doesn't take much to make her happy does it?" Logan asks Lorelai with a chuckle.

"No, not when it is warm and chocolatey." Rory says as she picks a chocolate chip muffin from the box. "Tell Luke thanks for me."

"I will the next time I see him." Lorelai says.

Logan and Lorelai both grab a muffin of their choice. Logan's was blueberry, Lorelai's chocolate chip. Rory was still working on hers.

Logan noticed that Rory didn't have any coffee, so he got up and got the coffee pot from the counter. He refilled Rory's cup and then his. Just as he was about to put the pot back on the counter, Lorelai holds up an empty coffee cup.

"Please?" Lorelai asks.

"Of course." Logan says with a laugh.

"I know better than to keep a Gilmore girl from coffee." He pours Lorelai a cup and then places the pot back on the counter. He sits back down at the table, fixes his coffee to his taste and then eats his muffin with a smile.

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing today?" Lorelai asks.

"We don't really know quite yet." Rory tells her mother. "But I should probably call Grandma and tell her Logan and I are back together. You know how she hates being out of the loop."

"That's definitely a good idea. Oh, and call your Dad too. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Lorelai says.

"Yeah, he would. I have been meaning to call him anyways." Rory says.

"So, what do you do you guys discuss last night?" Lorelai asks.

"A little of everything. Our future, you know wants, needs, etc." Logan tells her.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, we are going to look for a place in New York because Logan we'll be working for/with Mitchum at HPG headquarters. He's prepping Logan to take over so he can retire."

"And you?"

"Well, Logan and Mitchum had a plan prior to everything happening that includes me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Dad and I talked prior to the business deal falling through about the future. Mine with the company, me and Rory, the whole nine yards. We had it worked out. It's something I planned to talk to Rory about, but then everything happened and I never got the chance. However, with me back at the company and Rory and I back together, Dad wants to go with the original plan."

"You've already talked to him?"

"Yes, I was awake by 6:15. Dad's always been an early riser, so I figured I'd go ahead and call him and let him know what happened. He said that since Rory and I talked about it last night, that it would only be logical to go with the original plan."

"Which was?"

"That Logan and I would work with Mitchum together to prepare to take over after Mitchum retires. Once that happens, Logan and I will take over and run HPG together as husband and wife."

"So, that means marriage?"

"Yes, eventually. Rory and I have stuff to work through first, but I will propose again when we've worked through our issues. I assure you, Lorelai, that you will know prior to it happening."

"Rory, can you follow me into the living room?"

Rory looks at Logan curiously and nods yes. She follows Lorelai into the living room. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"After everything Logan's for father has done in to you, you are now going to accept this planned out future he has for you?"

"Mom, I want to spend the rest of my life with Logan. I love him. His future was planned out at birth, and I have to accept that. Mitchum accepted the fact that Logan loves me and wants to marry me, I'm not going to fight this. It would be bad if I did. Besides, you brought him here. You wanted me happy again. Well, I am. Logan and I talked about this Mom and we weighed the pros and cons. My dream can't happen the way you are picturing it. Not if I'm married to Logan. My dream of traveling for work can still happen. That's part of what Logan and I will be doing anyways. Mom, you know as much as anyone that dreams change. I am not giving him up again, Mom. He makes me happier than I've ever been."

"I know all that, Rory. I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"Not gonna happen, Lorelai." Logan says.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asks.

"I will not let her get hurt. I will protect her with my dying breath. Besides, my Dad made this plan. He won't hurt her again. She is now part of the future of the company that my Dad has worked his whole life to make better so he will have something to get to me one day. Somehow, he knew that the day I began to call Rory my girlfriend."

"I guess I'm having a hard time letting Rory go. Seeing her confide in someone other than me hurt. When I saw her asking for your opinion when you guys were here at the Spring Fling. It just cemented that Rory was grown up and it hurt."

"Mom, you knew this day was coming. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Mom, I can't live with you forever. You knew this day was coming. For my dreams to become reality, I must chase after them. Right now, my dreams are changing from what I thought I wanted. For the first time in my life, I'm realizing that dreams change. I'm choosing love over spending day after day being on that hot, stuffy bus and those horrible hotel rooms. I knew after about a week of that life, that it just wasn't me. However, I was too stubborn to see it. The night I called you from Omaha was the follow-up to a very bad day. I had so much trouble thinking about much of anything that day. I knew I was homesick, however, I knew I would love sick so much more. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I had been. Why couldn't I have both love and a career? I knew then that I needed to at least try and talk to Logan. Tell him why I freaked out. I'm still shocked that you not only let Logan propose, but that you worked to help him realize that I still want forever with him. Thanks so much, because to be honest, I probably would've chickened out of trying to face him again, despite how much I missed him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm a big girl. Besides, if what Logan tells me is true, I shouldn't worry about Mitchum too much. Eventually, Mitchum will be my father in law. We have been able to be civil to each other. If I need help, I'll have Logan. He won't let his Dad hurt me again."

"Lorelai, sometimes you have to jump to catch what you want. Now, Rory is 22, so you need to let her jump and spread her wings and fly. She can't stay in the nest forever."

"Please, Mom. I know you don't like that all be over two hours away, but Logan and I will be looking for a nice penthouse close to HPG headquarters. I will make sure there is a guest room. You can come visit and stay with us when you do."

"That will be nice."

"It will."

"How will you two get the money for this place?"

"Well, I still have the rest of my trust fund. It's still substantial, considering things. I'm also back with Dad and the company so I have access to everything again."

" And now that Dad has officially named me and Gigi both heiresses, I have access to the Hayden fortune. He wouldn't mind me using some of the money to better my future."

"He did what?" Lorelai yelled.

"I thought he told you." Rory's responds.

"Well, we talked after the divorce but never about money."

"When you and Dad got married, he named both Gigi and I heiresses. Besides, my Gilmore trust funds and the one Dad said he found that Straub and Francine did for me when I was born."

"But they hate you! Francine wouldn't even talk to me in the time your Dad and I were married. If she would not talk to me, and she most definitely won't talk to you."

"Well, since Dad and I have been getting closer, I've been talking to her. Dad's explained to her about my accomplishments and dreams. He told her about Logan and how serious our relationship is. He didn't know that the trust fund and even existed until he saw it in his inheritance paperwork."

"He knew! All this time and he knew. I know my parents and Trix set one up for you, but even before you were born, they did not want to think that you existed. Why the change?"

"I don't know, Mom. Francine is the only one who can say anything about this. However, I think Dad has been trying to convince her for a while now that I've overcome everything and become more than anyone ever thought possible 22 years ago. All I know is that Dad desperately wanted this and I really want to make him happy."

"But to be the Hayden heiress, don't you have to be a Hayden?"

" Well, I share the title with Gigi, but I am a Hayden. It's in my blood. Also, Dad said I had to carry the Hayden name, so I went to Hartford and legally changed my last name to Gilmore-Hayden. I would never drop Gilmore totally, at least not until I become a Huntzberger."

"You did what?" Lorelai yelled.

"I change my last name to Gilmore-Hayden. It's what it should have been all this time anyways. Dad agreed to let me have that. All my records reflect it now."

"Why are you doing this stuff, Rory?"

"Because I want this, Mom. Dad desperately wanted this for me. I mean I do share 50% of his DNA, he thought it was fair. That and Francine agreed, but it took a lot of convincing on Dad's part. That and him telling her how serious Logan and I are." Rory looks at Logan, "We were still together when I decided to do this."

"Ah, well, I'm happy for you, Ace. Will I ever get to meet Francine?" Logan asks.

"Maybe. I need to talk to Dad. I'm sure once he finds out that we reconciled that he will want us to meet him for lunch. That and you can finally meet Gigi. After all, she will be your sister in law."

"So very true." Logan says with a smile.

"Well, it's is what you've always deserved. I never thought I'd see the day, actually." Lorelai said with a smile in her voice. " I'm happy for you too, Ror."

"Thanks, to both of you." Rory says getting up off the sofa. " I must make a few phone calls. Please be civil."

"Don't worry, Ace. We'll be fine."

"OK, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"OK." Logan says. He kisses her and let her walk into the kitchen to make her phone calls. "I'm going to go take a shower, is that alright?" He asks Lorelai.

"Sure. I need to get to the inn anyways. We have a wedding tomorrow and I must be there to greet the wedding party."

"OK. See you, Lorelai." Logan says as he gets up to prepare for his shower.

"Bye, Logan. I'll just go tell Rory bye."

With that they both left the living room and went their separate directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. Questions? Ideas? Let me know! Oh, and thanks for all the follows, alerts, and reviews. They mean a lot to me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Important Phone Calls

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Gilmore Girls_! **

* * *

><p>Lorelai walks into the kitchen and says, "Bye, Ror!"<p>

"Bye, Mom!" Rory replies with a hug.

With that Lorelai walks out the front door.

"I really need to call Grandma or I'll have World War III on my hands." Rory thinks. "Hmm, where's Logan?" She wonders to herself. "Logan!?" She calls through the house. When she gets no response, she walks into the living room and sees it empty. "Where is he?" She thinks. It was then that Rory hears the water from the shower and smiles. "No wonder he didn't respond. That makes me feel better." She walks up the stairs and into her mother's bedroom. She then walks over to the bathroom door and knocks. She hears a faint, "Yes?" through the door from Logan.

So, she opens the door just a crack and says, "Logan, I need to make a few phone calls, so I'll be on the phone if you need me."

"OK, sweetie. I'll be down in about 20 minutes, OK." He replies.

"OK, I'll be in the kitchen or my bedroom. Oh, and one of the phone calls will be with my Dad, I was wondering if you were up to the him in Hartford tonight for dinner. I'm going to mention it to him."

"Yeah, sure. Tell me all about it when I get out of the shower, OK."

"OK, love you."

"Love you, Ace."

With that, she closed the door and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up her phone off of the table and out her grandparents' house number.

"Gilmore residence, who is speaking?" Said the Gilmore maid of the week.

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden. I'm their granddaughter may I please speak to my Grandma?"

"Sure thing, miss. Let me get her for you. Please hold."

"Thank you." Rory waited for what she thought was about two minutes, but was only about 45 seconds when she checked the timer on the call.

"Hello, Rory." Emily says on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Grandma. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Rory. What do I owe the pleasure of a phone call?" Emily asks like she doesn't know that Rory is in Stars Hollow.

"Well, I wanted to call you and let you know that I quit the campaign trail and I flew home late last night. It's why I didn't call you any sooner."

" Well, said to know that the campaign trail didn't work out for you, but I could see in your writing that you were struggling. To be honest, I'm glad you are home. I never thought of you travelling like that."

"Thanks, Grandma. I'm happy to be home too. I hope to see you and Grandpa soon."

"Yes, we must have dinner this coming Friday! To celebrate your return home!"

"Well, I'll have to talk to Mom about that and get back to you. Is that OK?"

"Sure."

"Good, oh, there's more news I need to share with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I got off the plane last night, I met Mom and Logan at baggage claim."

"Logan? Really?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, Rory. Your Mom called me Thursday night to get Honor's number so she could reunite you and Logan. I assume her plan worked then."

"I know she called you, Grandma. Logan told me, and yes it did. Logan came to Stars Hollow and was at the airport with Mom to pick me up. We talked, made up, and everything is alright in the world again."

"I'm so happy for you, Rory. He is just perfect for you!"

"Thanks, Grandma! Please tell Grandpa for me. Tell him I love him."

"I will. Oh, and Rory?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Logan is now requested at dinner."

"Yes, Grandma. I'll tell him. We will be in New York next week to talk to Mitchum. I promise I'll wer dinner in our schedule."

"And please tell your mother."

"Yes, Grandma."

"OK, then. See you three on Friday. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Grandma. Love you too."

Rory sighs as she hangs up her phone and thinks, "How does she do that? I never said we'd be at dinner. Oh, well. I guess we are now."

Rory sat down in the closest chair to her and sighed. "I need to call Mom and tell her about Friday before I call Dad. Mom hates having a meeting with Grandma known about at the last minute."

So, that is exactly why Rory did. She decides to dial her Mom own her cell phone because she knows how busy her Mom is today when the wedding that the inn is holding this weekend.

Lorelai picks up on the first ring. "Rory! What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong, Mom?"

"It's just when I left, you were going to call Grandma and tell her about Logan. What did she do?"

"Why are you assuming the worst?"

"Kid, it's Emily Gilmore. 38 years of dealing with her gives me tons of practice. Come on, spill."

"Well, once I informed her that I was back, which she tried to act like she didn't know about. That she not be either you or Logan would tell me that you her?"

"Well, kid, again Emily Gilmore. Enough said."

"Point taken. OK so then she casually mentions that we must have a welcome home Friday night dinner for me and that it's this coming Friday."

"Oh, Rory. Sorry, about that, kid. There's my mother for you."

"Well, she's expecting both of us plus Logan, since Logan and I are now back together. I guess she wants to see him or something."

Lorelai sighs, "Well, we will just make the best of it, Ror. Don't worry. Besides, Logan will be there. They love him."

"True. Glad that's something I don't have to worry about. It's just Logan and I haven't talked about a real schedule past hour meeting with his Dad on Monday morning. I mean we're going to look at apartments, but I really have no clue how long that is going to take."

"Sounds like a discussion knew she had with him, hun."

"OK, I was planning on it anyways. He's still in the shower right now. I'll talk to him when he comes back down. He wanted to hear about the phone calls anyways."

"See, well, gotta, hun. Sookie may end up strangling Michel if I don't intervene. I promise everything will work out. Oh, one more thing, did she mention Luke?"

"What about Luke?"

"Dinner on Friday."

"Nope, just me, you, and Logan."

"OK, that will give Luke a sigh of relief. Talk you later, hun."

"Later, Mom."

With that she hung up from her call with her Mom and smiled. Her mom could always cheer her up all after she talked to her Grandma.

Just then she heard the water shut off upstairs and smiled. "Just knowing he's around again makes me happy."

Logan walks into the kitchen to see Rory sitting at the kitchen table questing her cell phone.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just off the phone with Grandma. She's always able to suck some of the life out of me. I had to call my Mom for a pep talk."

Logan laughs and says, "That's how I used to feel when Dad and I used to talk. For the longest time, I had no one to pep me back up after either. That is until we started dating."

"Aw, Logan. That means a lot."

"It should, Ace."

"Oh, before I call Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong, Ace?"

"Well, Grandma is wrapping Mom and I into dinner on Friday and well, now that she knows that we are back together, your presence is requested."

"But we'll be in New York on Friday."

"I told her that, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

With a sigh Logan says, " OK, we'll drive from New York to have dinner with your grandparents on Friday. However, that means between working with Dad and looking for a place, our time has been shortened. I was hoping we'd have at least put in a bid by Friday, but now it is Thursday, since we will have to leave New York by at least 3:30 to get to your grandparents' house at a suitable time."

"OK, it still sounds doable, Logan. We'll work it out, but if she thinks weekly dinners are happening, she's greatly mistaken. Monthly maybe, weekly is just out of the question."

"I agree with you there."

"OK, it is almost 11 now and I want to drop by Luke's for the burger he promised me. So, let me call Dad and we can head out for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, Ace. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"OK." Rory gives Logan a small kiss on his cheek as he gets up to leave the table.

Once she knows that Logan is in the living room, Rory picks up her cell phone and looks for her Dad's number. Once she finds it, she lets out a sigh and presses said.

The phone rings three times before Christopher picks up.

"Hey, Ror." Christopher says with a shocked tone in his voice. He was not expecting a call from Rory, but was always happy to get one.

"Hi, Dad."

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well –"

"Uh, oh. Ror, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I do have some news for you. I'm a little curious as to how you're going to take it."

"OK." Christopher says in curiosity.

"Well, the last time we talked, I know you noticed that I sounded depressed."

"Yeah. That type of job is not for the faint of heart, Ror. Everyone needs a chance to do something like that though. I'm glad you got your chance."

"Thanks. Well, I finally had enough of the crappy hotel rooms and crowded buses. If I had forced myself to continue, I probably would've had a nervous breakdown."

"What do you mean?"

"I quit the campaign and flew into Hartford last night. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was miserable."

"Well, I could tell that your writing was not up to its normal caliber. What's wrong?"

"I was lovesick for Logan. I realize that I shouldn't haven't told him no. Part of my plan when I came home was to find him and tell him all this. However, Mom pulled it out of me and she contacted his sister who talk to him and Logan agreed to talk to me. We talked about everything last night and reconciled."

"Rory, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you. I knew I liked that boy. Wait, you said your Mom started this?"

"Yeah. Shocked me too. He was there with her when she picked me up at the airport."

"Wow. Your mother didn't like Logan much. Wonder what changed?"

"I don't know, but she told me that she wants me happy and I seemed happiest when I was with Logan. I mean I was going to reconcile with him anyways. I'm glad she sped up the reconciliation because I probably would've moped around for a while."

"You sound happy."

"I am. He makes me happy."

"I'm happy for you, Ror. I really am. So, what are your plans, now that you aren't on the campaign anymore?"

"Well, Logan and I are heading to New York on Monday to talk to his Dad about our future."

"Wait! Did he go to California?"

"After I told him no, he went to his sister's house and she kept him up for the six weeks we were apart. He never went."

"Really?"

"Yep. He went back to his Dad and the family company too. Logan and I talked about the future last night. Mitchum and Logan had a plan put together that included me prior to the business deal falling through. He said he'd always planned on proposing, this is still are no business deal."

"Wow. You're OK with this? I know you had dreams, kiddo."

"I do. I can still chase them. I'll just have Logan by my side. I realized I can have love and a career. Logan and I will travel together for Mitchum and then in about two years or so we will take over the company together. Logan said that he will propose again when he's ready. I'm not gonna push him."

"So, you'll be moving to New York?"

"Yes, part of next week is set aside to look for a penthouse close to the HPG headquarters for Logan and I to share."

"I'm happy for you, Ror. Let me help you with the penthouse, OK."

"I was planning on asking. Logan and I want to split buying the penthouse and I was already hoping you'd help."

"I don't have to hesitate. Of course. I'll help you."

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to meet Logan and I for dinner in Hartford tonight?"

"I'd love to, Ror. I just need to tell the nanny."

"Oh, no need to do that. Bring Gigi. I want to see my baby sister. Logan wants to meet her."

"Oh, OK. Where do you want to meet? I suggest something kid friendly."

"I don't know Hartford well. Where do you usually go? I'm sure if you and Gigi like it then I'm sure we will."

"OK." Christopher proceeds to tell Rory the address of a place he takes Gigi that adults can come to and enjoy a decent meal as well.

"OK. I'll give it to Logan. 6:30, OK?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then, Ror."

"See you. Oh, Dad?"

"Yeah? Will Grandma be there?"

"She isn't planning on it, no. Why do you ask?"

"Logan wanted to meet her. That's all."

"I'll talk to her and text you yes or no, OK."

"OK."

"Bye, Ror. See you tonight."

"See you tonight. Bye, Dad."

With that Rory hung up from her call with her Dad and smiled. She walked into the living room and found the most adorable scene.

There on her mother's sofa was Logan with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table watching something mindless on TV with Paul Anka's head resting in his lap.

"I see that you two have become quite friendly." Rory says.

"Yeah. He just came over here and placed his head in my lap."

"Well, I find the scene adorable."

Logan just looked at her and smiled. "I take the call to your Dad went OK."

"Yep. He offered to help us buy the penthouse, which I was going to ask him about anyways and we are meeting him and Gigi at a restaurant in Hartford that Gigi likes. Dad said adults have good food options too. Don't know if Grandma is coming, but we will be at least having dinner with Dad and Gigi. I told him 6:30. That's OK, right?"

"Perfect. OK, I'm ready for lunch. I believe Luke owes you a burger."

"That he does. Come on, oh, let me go tell Babette that we are leaving so she can monitor Paul Anka for Mom."

With that, Rory and Logan walk out of Lorelai's house. They made a short stop at Babette's to inform her that they were heading to Luke's and that Paul Anka was at the house alone.

Babette tried to ask why Rory was home and why Logan was with her, but all Rory said was to ask her Mom.

The next thing Rory knew, she and Logan were entering Luke's and she heard the squeals of her best friend Lane. Apparently, Luke didn't tell her that she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise that more is on its way soon. Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
